Life at Noble High
by XAspiringWriterX
Summary: OOC 17 year old Bella Swan is trying to settle back at school after one long holiday but Jacob Black isn't helping plus she's got a lot of things going on between her boyfriend Edward and her best friend Sarah- some original characters! All Human
1. Back For Another Year

**Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight-**

Life at Noble High

Chapter 1 Back For Another Year

The school bell startled Bella Swan, she closed her eyes for about a second then took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh. It was official, her school life had started again. The summer she had kicked ass and the beginning of school just sort of killed her mood. So here she was, outside Noble High- "The school of sex, lies and scandals" is what some students would mostly describe the school they all went to as. Then it hit her, _Gossip Girl. _Yes every year when all students are back at school, Gossip Girl always had something scandalous on her page. Some students are even still haunted by their secrets or past being exposed by GG. Bella had a lot to think about, she didn't want to end up somewhere on GG's page on the first day back!. She was so deep in thought that- "Hey!" she accidentally bumped into a random person. "Oh God!, sorry..I-" she was about to launch into one of her huge apologies. But then she saw the face of her 'victim'. Jacob Black or Jake Black was what he preferred. He smirked at her "Don't worry 'bout it". Bella didn't like this guy one bit, somehow he's got it in his head that she wants him and would always find time to make a sexual comment about her. Not that he wasn't attractive, almost every girl in the whole school wanted Jacob Black. But not Bella Swan. He was just one of those guys, the cocky, arrogant, super-overconfident ones. _Okay maybe no need for the 'super' . _But seriously a it was a different girl every week for this guy. His attitude had certainly not grown up over the summer, but his body definitely had…_he's gotten more…muscular. _If that's the word she's looking for. " You've only been here for like 5 minutes and you're already checkin' me out!" Bella's thoughts were interrupted by Jake's voice. She narrowed her eyes at him " In your dreams Black" she walked away from him as quickly as she could, but still heard his response " I do actually" his response and smooth voice caused her to feel weird butterflies in her tummy, But chose to ignore them, after all she had a whole day ahead of her and had no time for Jacob Black.

* * *

Noble Private High School was the kind of school that was for 'privileged' children and Bella had known a **lot** of rich, spoilt and snobby students-hell even she was rich and spoilt, but she was **happy**. _That's all that matters_. Lunchtime for Bella was a blur, literally a blur of school girls as she tried to find her best friend Sarah Van Der Blanc, Bella smiled at her friend's name as Sarah had called it 'An overly ridiculous long name'. But instead of finding her long-named friend.. _don't forget used-to-be-wild child _she briefly reminded herself of her friends troublesome days, she bumped into some guys chest. Bella sighed. Jacob Black. "That's twice today, I think God might be trying to tell us something" Jake drawled winking at her. Bella glared into his dark eyes " Yeah, but I think the message is mostly for me…find a new school" she snapped. "Ouch! Swan that hurt" Jake faked a how-could-you-look at Bella. Bella was really close to losing her cool so decided to change the subject. But Jake beat her to it. "So, I see you took the schools advice and dressed ..'smart'". Bella was really happy that now she's in a new year, there was no dress code (she happily burned her school tie). But the school still insisted on dressing smartly so she wore a black knee length pleated skirt, flesh like tights, a red short sleeved button up shirt that had one button undone, her plain black heels that were only about 2 or 3 inches and her outfit was complete with a red hair band combed through her chestnut brown hair. Bella frowned, she knew she didn't look her best today and it irritated her that Jake just had to point it out. "Some of us like staying out of trouble" she retorted and inwardly praised herself for not shouting at him like a mad woman. She eyed his attire, casual and simple. He just wore a black T-shirt and dark jeans. But even though he didn't even make an effort, Jacob Black was gorgeous, you can still see how his russet skin covered him all over, his jet black silky hair, sexy black eyes and his athletically, tall built body. Bella found herself staring again, _Perfection _she thought about how he actually looked like some kind of Greek God. "Earth to Swan" Jake said in a sing-song voice. Bella blinked a couple of times and she really did not have the energy for what he was going to say next. But she was saved when she heard her ring tone of Paramore's 'Ignorance' fill the hallway. Bella got her phone out and looked at the caller I.D and sighed, it was her boyfriend Edward, she had totally forgotten to call him in the morning and she felt terrible. She promised him that even though they were a slight distance away from each other, nothing would change and now she's already neglecting him. But she couldn't take the call now, not with Jake in front of her so she turned of her phone. "You and Edward are still together?" Jake asked slightly amazed. "Yeah, so?" Bella asked annoyed, she really hated that just because Jake couldn't have a partner for more than 5 minutes he assumed others behaved the same. Jake eyed her for a moment before giving her a knowing look and smirked. "Nothing" he answered and walked passed her down the hallway. Bella was confused for a moment, but understood when the bell rang. _Were going to discuss it in English _she thought sighing. She followed Jake down the hallway, unfortunately for her Jacob Black was in most of her classes.

* * *

please read and review, if you like it let me know and I might continue it..xx Shezza


	2. Conversations: Jake Black Wants Edward

**Disclaimer- Don't own Twilight yadda yadda yadda...**

**Authors Note- well one review, thanks to JACOB-4-EVER3 :-) , but that's okay I just wanted to put up chapter two because it was already saved on my PC. Next time you probably won't be so lucky...**

Chapter 2 Conversations: Jake Black Wants Edward Cullen…

* * *

Bella entered the English room and, surprisingly there was no sign of Jake. She cautiously walked towards her desk at the back of the classroom. Its where she usually sat so Mr. Flynn wouldn't put her on the spot for his ridiculous 'surprise' questions, he hardly notices her anyway.

When she sat down and didn't hear anyone jump out and say 'Surprise!' she knew she was safe and sighed in relief. "What took you so long?" Jake's voice caused her to jump. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, Jacob!" Jake shook his head "Firstly its Jake and secondly would you relax?!,Mr. Flynn is always late so we got free time.." he paused. "..Or is it because I make you nervous?" Jake chuckled "Don't worry I make a lot of girls feel like this…" Bella drowned out the rest of his speech and looked at him amazed _Yup definitely super-overconfident_. She interrupted him before he could launch into some story about a girl who 'nearly got run over' because of him "Don't you have some one else to bother?" Jake pulled a chair towards her desk and sat.

"Maybe.. but I choose you" Bella sighed "Okay, what do you want?" Jake responded immediately "You." he continued before Bella can respond with a sarcastic comeback "But that's not all ..Cullen" _Oh God_. Bella really didn't want to discuss this right now and especially not with Jacob Black, so she decided to make a joke to maybe get out of the conversation. "You want Edward?" she asked feigning shock. Jake raised an eyebrow, but continued " No, I want to know why is it that you and Cullen are still together, when everyone knows that last term he announced his big leave from Noble High and that he would be far away from you as possible?" Bella laughed humorlessly " You know, just because were a **slight **distance away from each other doesn't mean we can't have a relationship" Jake smiled knowingly. " What what what!, you keep looking at me like that!" Bella exclaimed, it really annoyed her when he did this.

" Calm down Swan, I understand that Cullen has needs and that's why he probably hasn't ended it yet...he wants to be the one to 'hit that'" Jake used his hands to do air quotes and laughed at Bella's expression. Bella took a book off of a nearby shelf and hit Jake in frustration " You-chauvinistic-pig!" she hit him with each word. Jake laughed even harder " Alright, Alright!, but you know my theory's right…you're turning red" Bella took deep breaths and tried to compose herself, she took a look around the room she was sure everyone saw her mini-meltdown. A few girls gave her a fake smile and whispered to each other while looking in her and Jake's direction. Bella turned her head and tried to ignore them, she gave Jake a disbelieving look " I can't believe that you would…have you met Edward?" Jake shrugged his shoulders and smiled " Forget it, but I don't believe that a guy would stay in a relationship that will not last for long unless he wanted something…but I'm sure Cullen is different" Bella pretended the last part was sincere because she didn't want to stress herself out because of Jake being Jake. Bella nodded and turned her head to the girls who were still looking at her, she looked away and sighed. Jake looked at the girls and smirked, he grabbed Bella's hand. Bella felt his warm hand wrap around hers and quickly snatched it away, but straightaway missed the contact because his hand just felt so warm and comfortable…. Bella realised that his action caused the girls in the corner eyes to widen in surprise.

" Jake stop! Or I'll…" She didn't finish, she just stood up trying to find another seat away from him. " Good luck with finding another seat not at the front, we both know you sit there just to avoid Mr. Flynn so he doesn't pick you for his questions" Jake said matter-of-factly. Bella looked at him shocked "How did you know that?" Jake shrugged " Who doesn't avoid his annoying questions?" Bella just nodded _but he ignores me anyway…_ . Bella sat back down, it was her seat anyway " Well I think you should move, because you're causing me distress and this desk is made for one person only" Jake didn't look bothered " But Mr. Flynn isn't here yet and I love torturing you and…isn't distress sort of a harsh word?" Bella stared at him "Jake…" she warned. Jake chuckled " Oh! Being assertive, I like it" Bella tried to fight a smile. " Oh come on Swan, am I really hurting anyone?…Well apart from Cullen" she fought the urge to reach for the book she had earlier again and just made an attempt to threaten him " You listen to me Jacob Black-" she was suddenly cut off by Mr. Flynn's voice " Sorry I'm late!" said the 5'5 sweaty bald headed man wearing black specs. " I got stuck in traffic and…never mind" he said breathing heavily. The students rushed towards their desk, except for Jake who was waiting for the rest of Bella's 'threat'. " Mr. Black can you go back to your desk please?" asked Mr. Flynn in his nasal voice. Jake slowly got up "Yes " he answered and sat at a nearby desk at the back close to Bella.

Bella wanted to roll her eyes _Oh that's convenient_. " This term, Romeo and Juliet" announced while writing it on his board. Bella heard someone snigger and other students whispering about how 'romantic' the play . Flynn then talked about the module their studying and what they had to finish studying by the end of the module. But Bella tuned him out for a second and risked a glance at Jake. He was looking at her already and winked at her smiling. Bella quickly looked at the board and tried to concentrate on Mr. Flynn's voice and pretend that Jake Black wasn't so close to her.

* * *

Grr I had to keep re-uploading this chapter for some reason Flyyn's name wasn't appearing....If you can read and review please, the tiniest amount of reviews keep me going. So pretty please! Shezza xx


	3. Wow Wow, WOW

**Disclaimer-Still don't own Twilight**

**Authors note: Told you the tiniest amount of reviews keep me going, so here you go...

* * *

**

**Chapter Three- Wow… Wow WOW!**

Bella threw herself on her bed hugging the red silky sheets tight sighing. She missed being in her house. And her bed. It was a long day for her and she didn't even want to think about why that was. She was glad dinner was over and done with because she had time to think and breath. Bella stared at her laptop from across her bedroom, she wanted to check her emails and see if either Edward or Sarah had tried to contact her. But her body wouldn't let her, maybe it was because she was exhausted or maybe it was because she wanted to think more into her encounters today with Jake Black. She groaned, put a pillow over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut to somehow block out those thoughts. _Urgh! Keep it together _she knew being away from Edward would drive her insane. She then decided to call Edward and finally shifted her body off her bed. She waited for him to pick up his phone _Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!. _"Bella." she heard his silky voice answer. Bella found herself smiling, every time she heard him say her name she felt all bubbly inside_ Ahh love. _" Hey, I miss you" she replied still smiling. They talked for at least 2 hours about school, how Bella was coping without him and how he was coping without her. Bella felt sparks of excitement everywhere in her body when Edward told her he was coming back for a weekend with her. It took them ten minutes to say goodbye to each other, then finally it was decided that they would both hang up. Two minutes after she had hung up, Bella's bubbly feeling had left and she felt her smile fade. Edward was far away from her and she missed him dearly. She was startled when her bedroom door opened and was in even more shock when her best friend Sarah Vander Blanc was walking through her bedroom. " One of the maids sent me up" she smiled brushing her long red locks out of her face. Bella rushed out of bed and hugged her tightly, she pulled back " You didn't knock" Sarah giggled and just hugged her again.

* * *

" A three week holiday in Spain and you're still as pale as me" Bella smiled thoughtfully. She studied her friend, Sarah always had her red locks curled, was quite tall almost 5'9 and was very curvy-boys **loved **her. Sarah smiled " But I'm still sexy right?" she said rubbing her blushed cheeks and posing with a pout. Bella laughed and nodded. She loved Sarah, she was always there when she needed her the most. They spent the whole night catching up, raiding the fridge and watching TV. Bella deliberated on telling Sarah about Jake since it was 'girl talk time'. While Bella looked for a film she decided now " Hey Sarah?..um..you know Jake right?" Sarah froze for a second and beamed "Oh no! its finally happened hasn't it!?, This guy has chased you since you were 15! Of course now is the chance to give in!" Sarah laughed heartily. Bella's jaw dropped_ Wha..How?_ "No! no! no! It's nothing like that!" she tried to cover up. " Oh c'mon Bella!, never ever ever **ever**..have you mentioned Jake Black at one of our girl talk time's" _Knew it…_ Bella sighed defeated " Well its not what you think I am **not** falling for him, its just I feel…well Edwards not there and Jake is actually…well **annoying** but…he just kinda makes feel a little bit more alive…'cause Edward's gone and without him I feel…" she trailed off. Sarah pulled her into a hug " Well you have me, sugar. Tomorrow I'll be back and badder than ever" they both laughed. They settled on watching Mean Girls and curled up in Bella's bed on her laptop eating chocolate laughing the night away. Just before she went to sleep Sarah mumbled " I love you Bella Swan…Say it back!" Bella giggled and whispered " I love you too Sarah Vander Blanc" Sarah hit her with a pillow at hearing her last name which she hated with a passion. Sarah fell asleep and Bella sighed and listened to her friends soft snores which lulled her to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Bella was woken up by her alarm clock and looked at it, it was nine AM. She thought she was going to scream, she quickly looked over to the other side of the bed but Sarah wasn't there. "Shit!" Bella heard Sarah's voice coming from her wardrobe and ran to it. There was Sarah surrounded with Bella's clothes on her carpeted floor rubbing her toe. Bella looked speechless, Sarah spotted her " Oh hey you're up! Listen can I borrow some clothes for today? I …uh kinda left my wardrobe home today" she chuckled. " Yeah course, um…why didn't you wake me?" Bella inquired. Sarah smiled " You looked tired and you always need you're beauty sleep!" Bella sighed " Thank you. But I'm gonna be late for class" Sarah rolled her eyes " Relax! We'll be fashionably late.. because I've noticed you haven't worn that black mini skirt I bought for you just before I left for Spain yet" Sarah threw her a questioning look. "Okay, Okay. But only because you just got here and **that** skirt is really short!" Sarah smiled and shook her head and gave Bella the skirt, a white vest, and black heels. Bella gave her a are-you-crazy-look " Hello?! Summer's over!" Sarah sighed " Wear the black cardigan!" Bella pouted and marched back to her bedroom, while Sarah looked through her wardrobe some more and sighed " Oh Bells, we really do need to go shopping"

It took the girls two hours until they were ready. Bella came out of her bedroom with the clothes Sarah picked out, the black skirt highlighted Bella's alabaster long legs. Sarah smiled "Sexy!" Bella laughed " Gorgeous!" she responded and looked at Sarah's clothes, she finally settled on Bella's pink button-up shirt and her other black skirt which looked quite short on her since she was taller than Bella and to finish she also wore Bella's black pumps. " Okay Lets go" Bella rushed.

* * *

Bella was upset that Sarah had to go to the office to sort out her classes and she would have to walk through her English class alone._ Please don't let Jake Black be there._ Bella stopped just outside her English room and tried to pull her skirt down. She opened the door to Mr. Flynn who stopped mid sentence to look at her and raised an eyebrow then looked at the clock. A wolf whistle came from one of the boys in the back and Bella blushed so much that she was sure that her cheeks matched her lipstick. Then she saw **him**, he was staring at her…everywhere face, body and all. She then noticed he had a small smile on his face. " Miss Swan, nice of you to join us please take you're seat" Bella mumbled a 'Sorry' then walked towards a seat any seat, she then realised that the only seat vacant was the one in front of Jake. She inwardly groaned the whole room was silent the only sound heard was her heels as they touched the floor with each step she took, all eyes were on her. She was sure most of the boys were looking up her skirt and the girls were glowering at her. She sat down and could feel Jake's eyes on her back, she sighed and put her bag down. Mr. Flynn then explained again for Bella what they were going to study this morning. Bella was about to speak in a small voice telling Mr. Flynn she left her study book home when a hushed husky voice spoke "Here" she whirled around and saw Jake holding the book out to her. He must of noticed her looking around her bag like a mad woman. "Thanks" she whispered, he just winked and she chuckled nervously.

At the end of the lesson Bella was surprised for once that Jake wasn't annoying her. "Hey" Bella turned around to face Jake. " I'm sorry I just gotta say you look **hot** in that skirt" Bella sighed and chuckled nervously. " Well now we got that outta the way, I'm having a party on Saturday and I would love you and your skirt to come..oh and Sarah ..heard she's back, and please don't think its 'cause I saw how hot you look in a skirt I just want polite conversation" he smiled boldly. Bella glazed over she didn't want to turn him down because she knew it was a perfect opportunity to be with Sarah more, but Edward and her were suppose to spend time together on the weekend. " Of course! We'll be there!" Sarah interrupted. Jake beamed which made Bella smile " Cool I'll see you later Bella, Sarah" Bella was in complete shock _What the f- _" Oh my God, he hasn't used your real name in two years! Aww I think someone's In love" Sarah snickered. Bella nudged her which only caused her to laugh even more " You're still blushing" Sarah remarked. " It's this really short skirt you picked out! Half the girls looked like they wanted to kill me! And where did you just come from?!" Bella exclaimed and Sarah giggled.

* * *

Bella never thought she could enjoy Science. Her and Sarah had only fooled around, who knew dissecting a frog could be so much fun?. Bella enjoyed having Sarah back again, her mind was completely off Edward for once. Sarah had a confident, bright cheery attitude which was what Bella loved about her. At the end of the day Bella was happy that Sarah was there and that she didn't have to wear another mini skirt to school ever again. When she got home Bella remembered to check her messages, there were none from Edward but she was surprised that she had gotten one from Jake- " Hey Bella! Tomorrow come to the football pitch we need to talk" Beep. Bella nearly dropped her glass and played the message again to try and figure out what were exactly behind his words. _Calm down! He might just need to talk about… homework or something_ but she still wasn't convinced_. _She was quiet at dinner which worried her father, Charlie a little bit. " Aren't you excited that Sarah's back?" He inquired Bella looked up across the table to Charlie's face "No, Yeah I am its just that I have a lot of ..work at school that's all" she really didn't want to discuss boys with her dad she already had enough of the grief he gave her over Edward. Charlie nodded seemingly convinced but Bella changed the subject to her Mum's business trip and had a nice conversation which flowed smoothly.

Later she laid in bed wanting to call Edward because she felt like a total bitch for deliberately not calling him and taking her mind off of him. But she couldn't help it, when she thought of him knowing he wasn't there she becomes dead inside and Jake and Sarah managed to take her mind off him and what made her feel even more like a total bitch was accepting that invite from Jake when she knows she has a special weekend planned with Edward. _Well technically Sarah accepted it for me…oh! Its my fault. _She looked at her phone, a ringing noise coming from it made her jump. She was expecting it to be Edward but instead of hearing a low musical tone she heard the raspy soft voice of Sarah " Hey sweetie" Bella smiled "Hey".

* * *

Bella got to bed at eleven but woke up at quarter past. She couldn't sleep, what she really wanted was to finish the school week. She got an idea from Sarah on the phone, she was going to go to the party with Edward which was brilliant except for the fact that Edward loathes Jake. He's hated him ever since he's laid eyes on Bella. But Bella has never heard Edward ever say no to any of her idea's yet and as long as she's there it won't matter. She decided to go along with the plan, now all there was left was that little message Jake left on her phone _How did he even get my number?!_ she sighed. She decided then that it was nothing because she couldn't believe that she was obsessing over Jake Black. She groaned loudly which turned into a small scream and went back to bed covering her face with her sheets and tried to sleep. _Since when did he start being nice to me anyway? _" I don't know" Bella answered herself.

* * *

Ah poor Bella ...hmm What's Jake's game?...All shall be revealed in time....You know the drill :)....Shezza


	4. Decode

**Disclaimer- Yep still don't own Twilight**

**Authors Note- So I started straight away when I saw I had 6 reviews, Thank you so much! It ups my spirit to write when I get reviews...Oh yeah anyone here reading this named Leah, I love that name but Bella...well, she's just silly! Ps. I called this chapter Decode because truth be told I was listening to a lot of Paramore at the time and Bella is trying to figure out what exactly is Jake up to and she's having a hard time. So Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Decode

Bella woke up early, because she had to meet Jake at the football pitch. He didn't even give her a certain time and she made a big deal out of it because she **never **talks to Jake Black except for the occasional conversations were she's jumping down his throat for attempting to annoy the crap out of her. She got in her car and drove to school, her friend Sarah was usually driven to school but both Bella and Sarah really thought it was ridiculous considering the fact that they both have cars. Bella chuckled lightly at their over- the- top parents and turned on the radio.

* * *

Bella walked cautiously towards the football pitch and looked in every direction looking for Jake. She was sure she looked like a mad woman but didn't care _Unbelievable!_. " No skirt today?" Jake tutted disappointed, she turned to face Jake who was beaming at her as he walked towards her. It was all black today for him and as usual he was looking sexy, with his beater, a pair of dark jeans and shades. Bella's jaw dropped slightly, not only you see more of his luscious skin not to mention his incredible muscles, he didn't even look cold. " Aren't you cold?" Bella asked as he approached her. Jake shrugged " It's a little chilly but I'm alright, and if it makes you feel any better, 'Mom' I have a jacket in my car" he said as he swung his arm around her " I think you need a heating device of some sort, you're freezing!" he was right and his skin was **really **warm, Bella revelled in the feeling for about two seconds before shrugging his arm off. "What? Am I not allowed to squeeze my friend?" Jake asked confused. " Who says we're friends?" Bella inquired back. Jake shrugged again " What ever you want Bella" Bella sighed annoyed there it was again the use of her first name and she wanted to ask exactly what was he doing. But she decided to just stick to what she came here for " Well I got your message…and you wanted to talk to me?" Jake smiled cheerfully " Oh yeah I just wanted to walk with my fellow student to class" Bella's eyes widened _But he said…talk!_. she stuttered as Jake continued " So tell me about yourself" he nudged her playfully. "Jake you're acting weird!" was all Bella got out " Okay I'll start…My girlfriend is called Leah and I'm taking her to my party Saturday, Oh yeah! Who's your plus one?"

Bella giggled loudly and she had no idea why, maybe she was laughing at his girlfriend's name or Jake's humorous nature. She sighed after her mini laugh and realised that it sounded like she was having a nervous break down " Edward" she said simply. Jake grinned " Perfect, he's coming back to see you, you must be excited" Bella smiled, then frowned " Of course…Why are you doing this?" Jake looked ahead " I guess I thought …that we should get over the fact that you want me and just be friends" Bella scoffed. " Hey Jake!" Jake looked in the direction of the voice and saw his closest friend Nicholas, both him and Jake were exactly the same- every girl's dream and every guy's nightmare. Jake looked at Bella apologetically " Sorry, I'll catch you later" Bella nodded and she didn't realise she was walking with Jake all this time until she looked back, she was nearly off the pitch _and I thought only Sarah could do that_. She watched him walk towards Nicholas and greet one and another, Nicholas was really handsome, every girl thought so with his, unruly jet black hair, deep blue eyes that so many girls got lost in and his astounding body. Bella didn't get what many girls saw in him _But Sarah saw a lot_. Sarah was one of those girls and Bella had to make sure to warn her about his return. " Hey Swan!" Bella turned around to her surname, it was Sarah _Speak of the Devil_.

" I called you like twice!, what's so much more important than your bestest friend in the whole world?" She teased, Bella shrugged and tried to look away from Nicholas and Jake. But Sarah had already followed her gaze. " I didn't know he was back until now" Bella explained. Sarah nodded without taking her eyes off Nicholas " Lets just get to class" she said as she walked the other direction. Bella took one last glance towards Jake and Nicholas who were speaking to some girls, before jogging to Sarah to catch her up " Y'know… you never told me what happened in Spain, I mean he went with you for like a week then came back alone" Sarah walked in silence until she stopped near the school steps and leant against the railing " Its…" she paused trying to find the right word " Complicated" she finished. Bella smiled sadly " I've got a lotta that right now" Sarah sighed " I just got sick of his bullshit…well, when we got there things were going great, and you know what **he's** like…I saw him and this girl getting' awfully close..so that night I questioned him on if he's ever going to be faithful to me because..well I love him and.. well we had this major argument ,words were exchanged and he left the room furious and I didn't care, I wasn't going to be treated like that" Bella stared at her intently, Sarah continued " And, I know you won't believe it, But I ran into Jessica" Bella looked at her stunned " Stanley?!…Please tell me you didn't" she moaned, Sarah shook her head " She's changed. I mean a **lot**, and we got talkin'…I told her what happened with me and Nicholas so we went back to my room to catch up and…Nicholas decided that **that** was the time to show up at my door with champagne and flowers and be all spontaneous and shit. And he saw Jessica and we had another argument, I tried to tell him that she's changed but he wouldn't listen. But I swear to you Bella, I couldn't even **recognize** her at first, I'm telling you she's different." Bella nodded and cleared her throat uneasily " Well I don't understand why he acted that way when you asked him to stop being a philandering jerk, We've all seen him around women. But I can understand his reaction to Jessica, this is the girl who nearly destroyed your reputation, Sarah!" Bella lowered her voice " You could've went to prison, and I just don't want to see this happen again" Sarah nodded briskly " I know but.. she has you know, and anyway she's still in Spain at a rehab centre, she's doin well…so that's the last I'm ever gonna see of her" she said solemnly. Bella pulled Sarah into a tight hug " You deserve better than Nicholas Summers and I know its gonna be hard to forget him but you're gonna get through this" Sarah sniffed " Yeah it's gonna be hard I loved him and plus…he was frikin' **hot**!" they both laughed and walked up the stairs as the bell rang.

* * *

" I just had the weirdest trig lesson with Jake" Bella said as she walked to Sarah's car. " Yeah? He still bein' 'polite'?" she giggled. Bella nodded " If he thinks that he's getting in my pants by being like that, he can think again". " Why Bella, do you have eyes for someone other than Edward?" Sarah asked feigning shock, Bella's jaw dropped and stuttered flustered _What! No way!!…no_ " Bella. Chill." Sarah ordered her friend as she opened her car door giggling " Hey Bella!" Bella looked behind her and saw Jake waving at her with Nicholas walking coolly behind him. She looked at Sarah who had a panicked expression on her face. " Uh hey Jake" Bella responded uneasily, as he came closer Sarah and Nicholas locked eyes, his expression was unreadable. " We're um, going to Nick's Dad's hotel for lunch and we wondered if you would like to join us" Bella raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to Jake and tried to drag him a little out of hearing distance from Sarah and Nicholas " Are you crazy?, you know what happened between them! It was all over GG's page" Bella quietly yelled. " I figured they could talk, Nick's going crazy without her…there isn't gonna be another girl like Sarah he's in love with her but I think he's scared of admitting that and a little push in the right direction could go a long way" he explained beaming. Bella smiled at his sweetness " It's great you're concerned but shouldn't we do this on Sarah's terms?" Jake didn't say anything but just stared at Sarah's car causing Bella to look and she let out a small short laugh, there they were Sarah and Nicholas sitting in Sarah's car in a intense conversation not an angry one but calm and warm. " They'll meet us at the hotel, I'll give you a ride"_ I still can't believe he's genuinely being nice, something's up _" Oh c'mon Bella, I'll keep my hands to myself" he promised, Bella looked back at Sarah and Nicholas who were still in deep conversation _Gah! For Sarah's sake_. She nodded and got into Jake's smooth, glossy black Lamborghini " You really like black don't you?" Jake grinned " Hence the name" Bella laughed as he sped to Summer's Stars Hotel.

* * *

The drive was breezy which made Bella relax more. She scolded Jake for his ridiculous speed because of her hair and the law, but Jake just laughed it off. When they got to the hotel, Bella was drunk with laughter because of Jake's awful singing when an Avril Lavigne song came on and him trying to fix her hair which took forever to curl in the morning. She leaned her forehead on his muscley arm trying to calm down and inhaled deeply and the scent of expensive cologne and spearmint assaulted her nose. She cleared her throat and looked around the lobby, it was **huge**, it seemed like everything was made from gold. It must have been the classiest looking hotel she had ever seen and she's seen some in her time, with her Mom sometimes taking her on her business trips so she could one day 'take over'. Bella looked over the hotel while Jake told the receptionist their reservations under Nicholas's name at the restaurant. " You look mesmerized" Jake pointed out, Bella laughed lightly " No I've seen tons of hotels but never one's like these" she said in awe. Jake led her away to the hotel's bar which was on the top floor, " Its quarter past twelve" Bella said simply looking at Jake he laughed " We're not drinking, its rude to start eating before everyone is here" Bella raised an eyebrow " And since when did you care about being rude?" Jake smiled " Touché".

When they reached the elevator, Bella was still examining the hotel with amazement in her eyes, Sarah always said Summer's Stars was Nicholas all over, classy, gorgeous and simple. Though she didn't appreciate the temperature, It was **freezing **and Bella's shivers were becoming more visible. She stepped in the elevator with Jake and glanced at him stunned " You've been dressed like that all day and now you come in here?…how are you not cold?!" Bella exclaimed rubbing her arm trying to transfer some heat to it. Jake smile and held his arm out gesturing her to come closer to him, she shook her head rapidly " I'm fine thanks" Jake let out an exasperated sigh when, truly he was just amused " Its warmer over here and I'll resist the urge, promise" Bella eyed him doubtfully but nevertheless she slowly walked towards him until she was **very** close to him. He swung his arm around her pulling her tightly which caused to feel warmer, Bella relaxed her shoulders " You're a freak" she murmured and wrapped her arms around his taut tummy trying to get warm quicker, Jake chuckled " You're tickling me" Bella sniggered " Sorry, but I'm not letting go" she looked at his face _Oh what are you doing Bella?_. They locked eyes and it seemed like they were staring at each other forever, Bella heard the elevator doors open and saw three kids and their parents staring at them " Oh…We're sorry we'll just.. take the stairs" Bella jumped out of Jake's grip " No! no, we weren't doing anything!" but they had already left in a rush, Jake had to fight his smile.

Bella felt a vibration in her pocket and was **sure **it was Edward calling "God!" she screamed out frustrated that she couldn't get her phone out of her jeans pocket. When she finally got it out and fumbled with it she knew Jake was grinning and she didn't even have to look " Shut up, Jake!" she snapped and looked at her phone screen it was a Gossip Girl alert, she went to her page and was speechless at what she saw - _It looks like Sarah and Nick have finally got over their split but something tells me that trouble is headed their way._

Bella scrolled down and saw a picture taken of Jessica Stanley that was taken at the same time her and Jake had left for the hotel and froze. Jake who was standing over her looked at the screen " Watch out B, looks like you didn't get rid of her easily" Bella sighed heavily and ran her hands through her hair, she couldn't believe her luck. She looked at Jake " I'm going to hell".

_You know you love me XOXO- Gossip Girl

* * *

Gasp! More problems to come Bella's way and Edward's nearly here! (Boo!) Ahh Fights, Fights and Affairs coming your way soon....Reviews always welcome ;)_


	5. I Caught Myself

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm..Nope! Still don't own Twilight.**

**Authors Note: Well thank you again for reviewing, and here is your treat...**

* * *

Chapter 5 I Caught Myself

Bella stared at her drink for what seemed like an hour, but in reality only ten minutes. " What's taking them so long?!" Bella asked agitated, Jake smiled knowingly and Bella noticed it " Urgh!, now?!" Jake laughed " Well you know Nick…" Bella was fuming right now, Jessica's back and she doesn't know where she is. All she wanted to do was find the bitch and tell her to stay the hell away from Sarah, Nicholas and **especially **Edward. Bella remembered a year and a half ago when Jessica was in Manhattan, she managed to get Sarah involved with her felon activities, she slept with Nicholas and on top of that she tried on more than one occasion to seduce Edward and she knew that him and Bella were in a relationship. Just thinking about all the lives she managed to ruin made Bella get up and pace the bar floors mindlessly. She looked wildly at Jake, who was just sitting down sipping the lemonade she made him order like if he was at a country club.

" How can you just sit there like if everything's gonna be okay?!" Jake shrugged " I'm thinking things through" Bella scoffed " Look, she'll be gone in a week tops, she'll get bored" Jake said as he sipped his lemonade. Bella buried her face in her hands " No, because she will definitely want to see Sarah" her voice came out muffled " Well get her to take out a restraining order…What? I'm thinking" Bella was glaring at him. She groaned " Okay, she went to Spain and she saw Jessica, she was at a rehab centre there and apparently she's changed…a lot" Jake snickered " Absolute bullshit, people never change" Bella stared at him with a raised eyebrow " I mean…people like Jessica Stanley never change" he quickly covered. Her expression quickly went back to worry " Hey, none of that 'cause my party's tomorrow and Jessica isn't invited I'll see personally to that and lets not forget..your love" Bella nodded sitting back down " Damn straight, maybe I should reconsider that restraining order idea" Jake grinned at her. Just when Bella was about to order another drink because she really didn't feel like water right now, Sarah and Nicholas stumbled out of the elevator giggling. Bella gave the couple a worried glance and waited for them to notice her and Jake. " Hey, Bella sorry we're late, now we only got forty minutes left"

Bella shook her head "Its ok" Nicholas smiled confused at Jake " Dude, lemonade?" Jake laughed " Bella's watching my health" Nicholas gave Bella a knowing look which made her confused. " Well I'm ordering you another drink, if that's okay with Bella" he teased, Bella blushed. " Yep, Champagne!" Sarah said a little too excited. They decided to have a toast to Nicholas and Sarah then spend the rest of their lunch together with the time they have left. Bella decided she would definitely talk to Sarah tonight about Jessica's return and not over the phone. _Its too easy to hang up_.

* * *

" What?!" Sarah exclaimed, Bella nodded " I know, its all over her page and I have to warn you…she could have a motive for coming back" Sarah sighed " We've been through this" Bella and Sarah were in Sarah's room talking about Jessica and Bella was really thinking about that restraining order " Look, I know you said that she's changed and I trust you, but after what happened with Edward, I can't…I'm sorry" Sarah nodded " I understand, I mean I should hate her, she slept with Nicholas for god sake". " And we know that had nothing to do with the crack" Bella said quietly. " Okay, so we'll just avoid her until she finds us, we'll enjoy Jake's party with our lovely men and that's it!" Sarah summarised in between Bella's laughter. " Okay!…I tried to call Edward after school, but he didn't pick up, its not really like him especially when **I'm** calling..so I don't know if he's gonna pick me up or we're just gonna meet there" Bella said concerned, Sarah snorted " I hope not..its not very ladylike is it?…he's suppose to pick you up" Bella chuckled " Neither was that snort, Sarah Van Der Blanc but I'm not offended" Sarah playfully punched her on the arm " Shut! Up!" Bella laughed and kept repeating Sarah's long surname until Sarah got up and Bella ran for dear life.

* * *

When Bella woke up in her own bed, she straightaway felt pins of anxiousness strike in her tummy because today was the day of Jake's party. And she still hadn't received any calls from Edward from the night before, she got up to check her phone's missed calls, but there were none from Edward._ He's probably planning some surprise for me later…_

She went to the bathroom and had a shower and brushed her teeth. She met one of her maids down stairs, who already made breakfast because they knew Bella always woke up at half past nine every Saturday. While Bella was munching on a blueberry muffin, her phone vibrated. She opened it to see Jake sent her a text message, it read

_Have I got a surprise for you later or what!_

_Your slave for life( who would do anything for you, just ask wink, wink ) Jake_

Bella found herself laughing so hard she nearly choked on her muffin._ Oh great, what surprise?_. Bella decided not to worry because if she did anymore she would have a nervous breakdown. So afterwards she decided to catch up on some homework and jumped when she heard her room door being knocked. She opened it to Sarah " I knocked!" Bella smiled " What's up?". Sarah went into her room " I'm here to help you choose your outfit for the party" Bella looked confused " What are you talkin' about?, the party isn't starting until another five hours" Sarah now wore Bella's expression " Bella. The party starts in two hours" Bella let out a gasp _How long was I up here?!!_. " I pity you Bella, now come on!" Sarah quickly rushed to Bella's wardrobe room. And took out various jeans and tops for Bella to try on, but Bella actually never tried them on because Sarah was trying to pick what went with what. By the end of her options, Bella wore her dark jeans, black tank top and heels. Bella posed with her hands on her hips " How do I look?" Sarah focused " Hmm, wear the leather jacket" Bella grabbed her jacket and looked at her watch " Huh, only twenty minutes to do that" Sarah gave her a thumbs up. They jumped when they heard a cars horn, Bella looked out her window and saw Jake standing outside in dark blue jeans and a black sleeveless shirt. Bella and Sarah rushed downstairs to the already open door to Jake, who smiled at them " Ladies, I was actually here to pick up Bella but what's one more" Bella laughed " Jake, its your party who's..hosting?". "Well, that's why I have Nick, he's what I call the co-host" Jake smiled " Well times a-wasting, my baby's 'hosting' all by himself" Sarah said rushing through the door to Jake's car. Bella laughed at her excited friend, she looked at Jake " So, this was the surprise?" Jake shook his head " Nope".

When they reached Jake's mansion, which Bella nearly got lost in when she tried to get to the party room, almost eighty people were there and Bella felt like there were more people coming. She saw Sarah run up to Nicholas, who was in conversation to a pretty brunette and locked him in a passionate kiss. Bella chuckled at Sarah marking her territory, and went to the bar to get a drink when she felt a arm around her waist. She was about to confront the prick who thought that he could handle her in anyway he pleased, but then almost froze, she was in shock but still manage to beam at the figure. " Edward, oh my God!, When did you get here?!, I can't believe it!" She threw herself into a hug with him. She pulled back and looked at him and he still looked perfect. He smiled at her " What a welcome" Bella was about to hug him again, ask him everything about his life now he moved to another side of Manhattan and kiss him again and again and all the couple bullshit she said years ago she wouldn't be caught dead doing. But she saw a girl approach him, she looked as old as Edward and she was **stunning**.

Bella already found herself admiring her beauty as she sauntered next to him smiling at him with her full rosy lips. She was blonde and her curls bounced whenever she took a step, she was very tall and she looked so elegant with her knee-length strapless black dress, everything about her looked so classy right down to her silver bracelet with decorative silver trinkets hanging on the ends of it. Bella realized her mouth was just a tad open, she quickly snapped out of her trance like state and put a fake smile on her face_ She's with Edward?! _" Hello, I'm Bella Swan, but I'm sure Edward has already mentioned me" She laughed lightly, which turned in to a nervous laugh when she realized the young girl was looking at her with skepticism and shaking her head and looked at Edward. Edward joined Bella in her nervous laugh " This is Rose, she is the school's reporter and she gave me her grand tour on the first day, and she's very curious about this side of Manhattan so.. now I'm giving her a tour so she can include it in next weeks school paper" he explained, Bella nodded " So is there anyone else you brought?" she was hurt that Edward came here and he wasn't devoting all his time to her, but she just needed to know if it wasn't just Rose and there was at least a boy. " No, um I don't really hang out with a lot of guys" He said clearing his throat " Oh" was all Bella got out, she was afraid to offer to shake Rose's hand so just asked a harmless question " Can I get you guys a drink?" Edward nodded " Yeah, I'll just have a beer, Rose?" Rose who spoke in a soft voice said " I'll just have a glass of water if they have any with ice" She ordered like if Bella was a waitress. Bella plastered a smile on her face, she suddenly didn't want to be at the party, she nervously leaned in to kiss Edward who turned his head at the last minute and her lips brushed along his cheek._ Let me guess PDOA? _Bella smiled bitterly and walked towards the bar and realized that as soon as Rose approached, his arms were off her waist. She leaned against the bar with her back turned to Rose and Edward so that she could wear her upset expression. " Hot or what?" Bella turned to her left and looked at Jake " What?" then it suddenly clicked

" This was your 'surprise'?" Jake had a flicker of shock on his face " You're threatened by her?" Bella rushed away from the party and went up the mansion stairs and found herself in one of Jake's guest rooms. She was lost and she hoped she lost Jake too. She heard the door slightly open, of course she couldn't lose him it was his house. " Go" she simply said, Jake shrugged " Where?, I live here" Bella got up and charged for the door, where Jake was standing " Fine, I'll go get outta my way" she ordered. Jake instead locked the door. " Jake" she warned as he stepped closer forcing her to take a step backwards. " Has anyone told you how sexy you look when you're angry?" She nearly screamed because of the fact that they were in a stuffy room and he was trying to push her over the edge. " Look, I knew Edward had company, but I didn't know he was actually gonna upset you, it was just a warning he was quite close with blondie over there" Bella laughed bitterly " You're sick" Jake sighed " Whoa!, I was just looking out for a friend" Bella groaned frustrated " Listen to me. We are not friends!, we never were if that's what you were up to all this time!" She was fuming so much that she had red cheeks, " Real sexy, when you're angry" she decided to try and leave once again, but failed due to Jake locking the door. Jake stood behind her, she turned around indignantly" My relationship isn't going to fail just because Rose is around, and I can't believe you would actually do something like that, but then again you are Jaco-" she was cut off by his soft, warm lips pressed on hers. Bella widened her eyes, and she didn't know why but her body responded.

She pulled him closer deepening the kiss, her mind was constantly yelling at her to stop and it was the only thing she could hear in the quite room apart from her and Jake's heavy breathing and she wanted her conscience to kick in later not now. A firm knock on the door caused Bella to break the kiss " Anyone in there?" it was Edward. Bella didn't want to lie and looked at Jake who was staring at her, Bella looked away and opened the door to Edward. He looked at Jake and Bella, he eyed them suspiciously. " What's going on, Bella" he asked accusingly, Bella looked at him with disbelief and just snapped " What are you asking, Edward?, if I'm sleeping with Jake?" Edward stuttered, " Oh my god!, Because you know me right?!, you know, if you think that I would do something like that to you, then you obviously don't know me at all!" she yelled. She stormed past Edward and Jake to the stairs, she didn't care if anyone heard her. When she got down back to the party, which was obvious to find because of the loud music, she joined Sarah and pretended everything was okay. But she still couldn't stop thinking of what she had just done, how she lied to Edward and that devilish smile Jake gave her as she stormed away from Edward.

* * *

Bella!, Naughty girl!. Poor Edward Lol. You know what I deserve for that chapter ;)....


	6. The Morning After The Night Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Yet)**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I've been away for so long all because of PC problems. But fear not I have written more chapters and they're much longer than this one so...I'm here to stay, enjoy.**

* * *

The Morning After The Night Before

Bella woke up in bed with the most excruciating headache.

She tried to turn her body towards her clock but her vision was slightly blurry so didn't even make an attempt to see. She looked on her floor and saw it was covered in bottles of Jack Daniels, Smirnoff and other alcoholic drinks that she recognized from the night before.

She was really confused and didn't want to rack her brain trying to figure out what happened because her head already felt like it was splitting in two. So she just closed her eyes and let herself go back to sleep.

* * *

When Bella woke up again, her vision was slightly better, but not her head. But she wanted to get up, she had things to do _Don't I?_.

She forced herself to sit on the edge of the bed noticing that all the bottles on her bedroom floor were gone, and heard a fizzing sound. She stiffened and looked to the direction where the noise was coming from.

She relaxed when she realized it was a glass full of water with a tablet fizzing violently. She slowly picked up the glass and sipped the water occasionally squinting her eyes from the pain the noise was causing her ears _Thank God for the maids_.

She looked at her clock and saw that it was quarter past twelve. She slowly got out of bed and went downstairs.

*************

Bella switched TV shows mindlessly, she decided that when Edward was ready to spend some time with her he would. For the whole hour she ignored his calls and stared at some cooking show that she wasn't even interested in.

She suddenly felt someone sitting next to her, it was Sarah. " Ah, mind explaining how hundreds of alcoholic drinks ended up on my floor? It had 'Sarah' written all over it" she asked cutting to the chase. Sarah hid her smile " Well afterwards I decided to bring the party here, Nicholas helped me take some drinks, I'm sure Jake didn't mind" Bella slightly squirmed at Jake's name.

Sarah noticed " So do you mind telling **me** about last night? With Jake an' all." Bella feigned a confused expression " Huh?, I don't-". Sarah interjected " Hey, no last night it was just ' Jake…K-…Me…Edward…I…Lie' and I want to know what that is without the sobbing and you passing out.

Bella had to fight a smile, she heard her phone ring once again " Ugh!, its Edward he's been calling me for the whole hour, this is the fifth time!" Sarah reached for the phone " What?!, no!" Bella said trying to take back the phone, she knew Sarah hated Edward, which Bella had learned to accept and she had learned to accept that she loved Edward. " Don't worry, I'm not gonna say anything rude, promise.

And if I do, it would be in your defense" Bella sighed and allowed Sarah to open her phone " Edward, hey…yeah, I…yeah…I know, look! Edward, what Bella really needs right now is some space!, so just back the hell off!" she yelled hanging up.

Bella gaped at her friend " Okay, Last night. Explain. Now." Sarah ordered. " …Well Jake, being the asshole he is invited Edward to the party with Rose, knowing I'd probably get suspicious. I went up stairs and he found me, and well I got angry at him and tried to leave but he wouldn't let me and I yelled at him.

So he kissed **me**…and I sort of kissed him back" she said looking away from her friend's incredulous stare. " Wow, so what sort of kiss?" Bella shrugged " I don't know, Edward knocked on the door before I even got my tongue in his mouth" Sarah laughed " Bella Swan, you are devious" Bella sighed " This isn't funny, I …betrayed him". " I don't…he was actually getting pretty close with little miss snob, who's the real traitor?" Bella rolled her eyes

" And you kissed back!" Bella stared blankly at Sarah for a second and sighed shrugging. They heard a knock on the door and looked at each other " I'll get it!" Bella said loudly for the maids to hear " Bella, seriously, their maids" Bella stuck her tongue out at Sarah and ran to the door and opened it to Jake.

He was looking stunning as usual and took off his shades and smiled at Bella. She gasped and slammed the door shut stunned. Sarah got up " Who was it?" " Jake, what's he doing here anyway!?" Bella replied frightened. Sarah sighed amused " Well, he's not gonna try anything as long as I'm here" she said charging for the door.

Bella squealed, she felt like hiding and she had just noticed her attire, she was just wearing an over sized black T-shirt that belonged to her Dad and it barely covered her ass so you could see her bright purple underwear when she stood up, some odd coloured socks, and her hair was messy because of the night before. She quickly put her hand down Sarah's pocket and pulled out a hair bow and some mints " I look a mess!" Sarah snickered

" I thought you wouldn't care, 'cause you don't feel anything for him, right?" Sarah opened back the door, while Bella ran back to the couch to sit down, so Jake wouldn't get a peek of anything. Sarah beamed at Jake " Hi" Jake smiled back " Hey" Sarah stepped aside so Jake could come in.

Jake walked in and found Bella sitting on her couch avoiding his stare, his eyes lingered on her legs. Sarah patted him on the back " Have a seat" Jake sat down and smirked at Bella " Manners Bells, you slammed the door in my face" Bella shrugged

" Look, I don't want things to get weird just because of what you did" Bella scoffed " **You **kissed **me**!" " Well you kissed me back!" Bella looked away " I was-" " -Face it, you would of tongued me there and then, if Edward hadn't of knocked" " No!, I would have realized that what I was doing was wrong" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

" Oh its like Jerry Springer, without the violence" Bella glared at Sarah who gave her an innocent look. " You were still doing something wrong, I think you just have to face the fact that you are attracted to me". Bella stuttered " I am not!"

" So, what are you saying?, that I'm not attractive?" Jake inquired with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sarah looked at Bella smirking " Yeah, is that what you're saying Bella?" Bella glared at her " No, but **I'm** not attracted to him" " So, why did you kiss him?" Bella avoided Jake's gaze " Sarah, I would rather not discuss this in front of Jake" " No, actually. Why did you kiss back, Bella?" Jake asked truly wanting to know. Bella shrugged "I guess it was because, I was angry at Edward" Sarah snorted loudly and Bella glared at her " Sarah!, stop encouraging Jake".

" Well, I think you do like him, I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you, I'm your best friend and I gotta tell you the truth whether you want to hear it not" Sarah said quietly. Bella sighed for the hundredth time, "I-" her speech was interrupted by a knock on her door.

Sarah huffed " Does no one use the bell anymore?" this time Bella let the maid get it, the door opened revealing Edward. Sarah jumped out of her seat as he stepped in Bella's house " I thought I told you to back the hell off" she said eyeing him. He said nothing, he just looked at Bella and Jake sitting on opposite couches staring at him.

Sarah smirked at him, " Oh!, you caught us, Edward I can't lie…we were…having a …conversation" she said ending her sentence sarcastically. Jake held in his laughter, while Edward forced a smile " Nice to see you again, Sarah" Sarah scoffed " I'd say the same, but…" " Sarah" Bella warned, it was no secret that Sarah preferred Jake over Edward and Bella wanted her for once to behave around Edward.

But with Jake here now, its obviously going to spur her on more. Sarah exhaled and walked back to the couch Bella was sitting on, while Edward shut the door. There was an awkward silence in the room, Jake cleared his throat " Edward, why don't you come sit next to me?" it was Sarah's turn to hold in her laughter. Edward looked at him cautiously, then hesitantly walked over and sat on the other end of the couch where Jake was sitting.

The silence went on for a moment before Edward broke it " So I saw Jessica Stanley earlier at Summers hotel, did you know she was back?" he asked not sure of who he was talking to. Bella looked at Sarah " Summers hotel?" Edward nodded " Well, thanks for the news, if she gets any closer…" Sarah trailed off unsure " She won't" Jake assured her firmly.

Sarah nodded slowly and looked at Edward " So, you obviously came here for something else" Edward tried not to glare at her " Its between, me and Bella" he said eyeing Bella. " Well, we were actually talking about that night, yep me, Bella and Jake" Bella nudged Sarah. Edward turned his head to look at Jake, who stared at him with the same glint in his eye, and stood up " Bella, you told me nothing happened" he said eerily calm.

Bella panicked inwardly, she didn't want to lie again " Nothing did!, you have no right of accusing me of **anything**!" she couldn't help it but thinking of him and Rose made her temper flare. " It's about Rose isn't it?" " Well you and the stuck up snob were getting extremely close" Sarah interjected glaring at him " We're friends!, but that's not okay right?, because you don't trust me" Jake sat up

" You should calm down Edward" " Don't tell me what to do, I'm fine" he growled. " You're the one that doesn't trust me. You haven't been gone for long… and you're already becoming paranoid" Bella said steadily " You said that we were gonna spend some time together, but it's more important that you show some girl you just met around Manhattan than spend some quality time with your girlfriend" the room was silent again until Jake broke it

" I guess you're the one who royally screwed up" Edward gave him a warning glare, his cheeks were tinged pink " I think we should talk about this later" Bella just shrugged, she hated lying to him but, it would hurt him if he found out and she also wanted to know if his relationship with Rose was platonic or not, it didn't seem right, Edward would never do something like that, never.

Sarah groaned " This was really fun, but I want to know what we're doing now?" Jake blinked a few times and checked his watch " It's been half an hour and I nearly fell asleep" Sarah laughed, Edward made his way to the door

" Aw leaving so soon?, we'll miss you" Edward ignored her sneering tone and looked at Bella " I'll see you later" " If she wants to see you" Sarah shot back. Edward nodded and smiled bitterly " Of course" and with that he shut the door on his way out.

" Oh Sarah, why did you have to bring up everything?" Bella groaned with her eyes closed.

Jake smirked " Tsk Tsk, Bella. There you go again" Bella snapped her eyes open " Shut up, Jake" because that was all she could really manage. " Sorry, but you deserve to know more about Rose and I thought maybe we could've found out a little extra but…" Bella closed her eyes again.

" We should get out of here, for a walk or something" Bella said taking a deep breath " Looks like I drove for nothing" Jake mumbled. Bella laughed lightly and got up to get a shower then get dressed " Purple's my second favourite colour" Jake said smirking at Bella.

She looked confused for a moment before pulling her shirt down and running for the stairs. Sarah giggled " Sarah!" Bella moaned in annoyance at her friend for not warning her. When she was upstairs in her room, she smiled to herself at another trait of Jake Black she liked. Boldness.

Which surprised her slightly since that was the thing that used to annoy her the most about him. Things were changing.

* * *

Thank you to all my faithful readers for staying tuned xoxo Shezza


	7. Starstruck

**Disclaimer: No I Don't own anything here.**

**Author's Note: Yep, this one's a long one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven- Starstruck

Bella returned home at seven. She missed dinner and had to apologize to Charlie tipsy. She knew she shouldn't of let Sarah and Jake talk her into drinking her favourite drink, because they knew once she started she would want another one.

She tried her best to seem sober and couldn't believe it when Charlie didn't suspect anything. She told him she just needed some rest and went upstairs, trying not to fall on each step. She went to her room and felt happier, she forgot about the real reason why she left the house in the first place.

She was still a little upset at Jake but she couldn't hold that grudge, his cheerful and charming attitude won her over ...and it helped that he apologized too. She wanted to sleep the drink's effects off, but she was afraid of oversleeping for school. Her phone rang and she opened it

" Hello?" she asked confused because she knew Sarah would have been with Nicholas and she couldn't think of anyone else who would call apart from Renee, who was on a business trip " Hey" she heard a low voice reply and instantly knew who it was

" Jake?, how did you get my number?" she asked puzzled. " From Sarah" he replied casually _Ah of course… _" So, what's up?" she asked blinking rapidly, her vision seemed to be a little hazy _Definitely the drink_

" Just want to know if you got home alright, you did insist on walking" Bella chuckled " Well, I'm fine" " Good, just wondering if you got any plans tomorrow" Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion " Um, yeah school?" she heard him chuckle on the phone " Yeah, but that doesn't have to get in the way, I was thinking tomorrow we could just go out. After the whole thing with Cullen, you deserve a day where you can chill-ax. Away from Mr. Flynn." Bella laughed lightly at her annoying English teacher. She wriggled uncomfortable, and he wasn't even near her

" Uh, I dunno" she said unsure, she did want a day away from school, the weekend was too short and too stressful. " Oh c'mon, I'm sorry about what I did, I really was just looking out for you. And I know what most guys are like, ...and you don't have to be alone with me, Sarah can come" " Jake don't worry I'm sort of past that, and yeah I'll go because school does suck, 'specially on Monday" they laughed.

" I feel better, when you and Sarah are around" " I think that's the drink talking, Bells" Bella giggled, the sober Bella would have given him a death threat if he told anyone what she just said

" No really" " Is that why you kissed me?" Bella scoffed " I told you, and if its exactly like how I remember**, you **kissed **me**!!" she said grinning stupidly " And I remember you kissing me back" she sighed with a smile

" You really want my answer?" " A million percent yes" Bella's smile turned into giggles " I don't know!" she knew Jake would be smiling on the other end of the line, she could feel it. " Very funny Swan, I think I should leave you to sleep off the drink" she huffed, but still smiled" I'm not drunk!, maybe a bit tipsy…besides its you and Sarah's fault" Jake chuckled remembering how he tickled her to just take a sip

" So, what are you wearing?" Bella laughed and pretended to be offended " Jacob Black!, you are shameful!…I'm wearing my leather jacket, I love it" she said closing her eyes for a second. " Kinky, I like it, what about…lingerie?" she laughed harder " That's all your getting" " Fine. Sarah lets me feel her up anyway" " What!?" Bella shrieked mouth open " Ha!, now tell me you didn't care when I said that" Bella grinned

" Goodnight Jake" she was still on the line to hear his protests" Wait wait!, at least tell me the colour?" Bella paused for a moment before answering " Black" she closed her phone before he could say anything else.

She smiled to herself and took off her jacket, she looked across the room and saw a framed picture of her and Edward smiling, it was summer and they were at Edward's house in his backyard.

He was leaving tomorrow, Bella sighed heavily, got off her bed, walked across the room and put the photo face down on her table, she stared at it for minutes almost crying. She hated the feeling she got whenever she knew she had done something wrong to Edward, so she quickly picked her phone up and searched for Sarah's number, she was going to call whether she was with Nicholas or not.

_ Drunk talk is better than no talk._

_

* * *

_

Bella woke up to the loud, ringing noise of her alarm clock. She was glad she wasn't that drunk last night otherwise she wouldn't of woken up at all. She looked at her clock, it was quarter to ten and she decided to stay up in her room for a little longer because she knew Charlie would still be in the house.

She rubbed her head slightly, she didn't drink a lot but it still managed to give her a headache. She sat on the edge of her bed and stretched, she wondered where her, Sarah and Jake were going.

Knowing Sarah it would either be a mall or…a mall. She was surprised when Jake didn't mind going shopping, when Sarah dragged them through a small one yesterday. She remembered when she tried to shop with Edward, he hated malls. He would only go if he had to buy something, Bella thought that you could go at all occasions but she wasn't really crazy over clothes.

But she knew that she would become that crazy-obsessed girl when prom comes up. She smiled to herself, she was already thinking about prom, and the semester just started plus she didn't even have anyone to go with.

She knew Edward wouldn't be able to make it, then Jake crossed her mind and she immediately shooed it out of her head. _Okay chill, you only thought of that because he is the only guy there that you're quite close to_. She quickly looked at the clock to distract her self, it said ten to ten. So she jumped off her bed and quietly stepped out her room and closed her door. She quietly stepped down a few stairs and peeked downstairs to see if Charlie was still there. " Miss Swan?" Bella nearly lost her balance and fell down the stairs, she quickly turned around and saw one of her house maids, Florence.

She exhaled a breath " What's wrong?" Florence smiled at her " Sorry if I scared you, but if you're looking for your father, I have to tell you he is not here" " He left already?" Bella asked slightly confused " Well, he left last night, he got called in for this last minute business trip. But he will be back in four days." Bella pursed her lips as Florence continued " But if you need anything, I'm here"

Bella half smiled at her, Florence had been their maid for a long time and Charlie trusted her with his life. Bella was disappointed that both of her parents had both left the house, but then again they don't communicate that much thanks to work and their ' business trips'.

" He says, that you are older and responsible so he knows you'll do a good job taking care of yourself and the home, even though that's sort of my job" Florence laughed lightly. " Thanks, Flo" Bella fully smiled at her. " Oh and why are you not dressed for school?" Bella chuckled nervously

" I think I'm gonna …give school a miss today, I don't really feel…" " I understand you had a tough weekend, so I won't tell Charlie about this one miss" she smiled. Bella smiled gratefully at her, they then heard the door bell. Florence rushed to the door and was greeted by Sarah.

She threw Bella and Sarah a confused look when she saw Sarah's suitcase. " Sarah?, are you staying for long?" Florence asked slowly. Sarah glanced at her suitcase and laughed " No, it was just some clothes I got for Bella"

Florence nodded slowly and looked at Bella warily, who just shrugged. " Why aren't **you **at school?" Sarah glanced at Bella for a second and walked slowly towards her choosing her words " Well, I knew last night… that, Bella was very…down and-" " So you decided going somewhere with you today would hopefully take the weight of her mind" Florence finished, Sarah shifted " Well…yeah!" Florence chuckled

" Okay, but just this once" she said walking to the kitchen " I'll get started on breakfast" Sarah went back for her suitcase and ran up the stairs to Bella's room. Bella followed her giggling, Sarah was only in the same room as her for only three minutes and managed to cheer her up. As soon as she was in Bella's room she opened her suitcase and a huge pile of clothes fell out. " What is this?!" Bella asked incredulously grinning

" A quarter of your new wardrobe" Sarah laughed " I think we should go to the mall" she added. " I thought Nicholas would be with us" Sarah pouted " He had to go to some stupid business trip with his dad, I think Nick knows what he's gonna do when he leaves school, the school never minds these trips" Bella snickered " Thank God , I escaped those for a while" Sarah gestured with her hand to continue

" Charlie left last night for a business trip, and because I don't have to go, I got the house to myself!, these business trips are boring anyway" Bella said sighing. " Business trips!, business trips!, business trips!. Lets just forget them all!" Sarah said turning around to face Bella's window with her hands on her head "…And get you sexed up for Jake"

she added spinning around to face Bella giggling, who threw a handful of shirts at her. Bella sat on her bed " So, when are we leaving and really where are we going? I think this is insane. **And** I think Jake would get fed up of standing in a mall **all day**"

" We are going to go anywhere we like!" Sarah exclaimed jumping on the bed " Like?" Bella prodded " The mall…and…maybe Vegas" Bella laughed " What?!, Jake could take us and we'd have fun and you and Jake could get married" Bella laughed even harder and tried to speak "You got some imagination!" Sarah shoved her " The mall, then after Jake will decide" Bella sobered up " I'm sure he'll pick an appropriate place" she snorted.

" I know he will, anyway, what about this?" Sarah smirked holding up a pink tube top " No way!" Bella exclaimed as she snatched it out of Sarah's hand and threw it to the far side of the bed. " Alright!, what about a halter top, I have a few here" Bella shook her head uncertain

" Okay, I also have a few mini skirts" " For **you **to choose from" Sarah smacked her " Okay! I'm about to take control, I'm gonna dress you Bella Swan whether you like it or not" Bella groaned " Don't I have a choice?" Sarah shook her head smirking and picked out a mini denim skirt from the pile and held it out to Bella.

*********

Bella and Sarah rushed downstairs for breakfast " Didn't you eat?" Bella asked sitting down and munching on some toast. Sarah filled her plate "Nope" Bella grinned at her " I forgot that you eat a lot" Sarah snickered to herself and made a 'mmhmm' noise.

Bella wasn't sure if it was the pancakes or Sarah not denying the truth. "Who else is joining you guys?" Florence asked while putting some dishes in the dishwasher "No one" Bella lied, she knew Florence would have been a little sceptic if she knew that Bella and Sarah were going along with him. She always said that he was nothing but trouble. " I um, was driven here" Sarah spoke up taking a break from eating.

" I love these pancakes, your good Flo, very good" she added smiling at Florence. " Thank you" she looked at Bella " I wish that you would eat a little more, breakfast is the most important meal of the day" she said stepping closer to Bella and her eyes widened slightly

" Does your father let you go out dressed like that?" she asked incredulously. Bella looked down at her dressing, she was glad she got out of wearing a halter and instead wore a purple sleeveless blouse, but her bottoms were a different story, Sarah made her wear the mini denim skirt after all, and she got to wear jeans. She knew the mini skirt would come back to haunt her

" Sarah made me do it" she blurted, Sarah shrugged grinning. Florence laughed " it's a shame I won't be here tomorrow, you girls brighten my day" Sarah sighed " Ugh! Is it Melanie?, I try and try but now I'm giving up. I'll only love you Flo" Florence chuckled " It's **Melodi** and give her a chance, she may not be as good as me, but she's getting there" Sarah snorted as Florence playfully smacked her on the arm. Bella sipped on some water " So when do we leave?" she asked slumping in her chair " In five minutes" Sarah replied while getting up to wash her hands. Bella's eyes widened and she sat up

" What?!, how do you know?" Sarah's voice went down to a whisper " Jake sent me a text , he's outside now" Sarah quickly dried her hands. Bella let out a 'hmph' before following Sarah to the door. Sarah stopped and looked at Bella " You look sexy" Bella scoffed " So do you" Sarah laughed " It's better than having a mirror" she looked at Florence " Thanks for the breakfast" Florence smile " Just doing my job, see you guys later"

After Bella grabbed her jacket, they walked outside and closed the door " She didn't even give you a curfew" Sarah whispered giggling. Sarah sauntered towards the Swan gates and looked around the corner and saw Jake sitting in his car. She looked back at Bella

" He's here" Bella hesitated, then walked slowly behind Sarah. When they reached his car, Sarah looked at Bella and gestured for her to go in first, Bella glared at her and did. Jake stared at Bella eying her attire and turned around to look at Sarah " I know you're responsible for this, why must you torture me?" Sarah laughed while Bella blushed. " Drive" she mumbled " Yes Ma'am" he said saluting her, Bella tried to fight her smile.

* * *

Bella, Sarah and Jake stepped into the huge mall at , Sarah sighed with content " We should go there" Jake said, his eyes fixed on a lingerie store. " Maybe later" Bella dismissed the activity. Jake chuckled to himself

"I think I'll go in that store, get a new suit, impress my father for when he decides to take me along on another one of his business trips" Jake said as he strolled to the store turning a few girl heads, he was dressed better than the last time she saw him, today he just wore a dark blue checkered shirt and dark jeans, nothing that made her feel cold by just looking at him. She glared at the girls as Sarah called back at him

" Try not to lose us, we'll be at SS" she turned to Bella, who was still looking at him " Hey!, no time for that, lets go to Chic" " What about SS?" Bella asked confused " That's later, he'll probably go somewhere else after looking for that new suit then end up lost and find us like an hour and a half later" Bella chuckled and walked to the escalators with Sarah next to her.

*********

Bella and Sarah walked out of Sense an hour later. They had visited eight stores thanks to Sarah, who had so far three bags full of clothing. Bella only had one and that had, one red blouse she liked, two pairs of black jeans and a mid length skirt that Sarah picked out for her, it apparently had 'Bella's name on it'. "Okay now we go to SS" Sarah said looking at her watch. They went on an escalator " Bella, you've hardly bought anything.

Why do you think I brought us here?" Bella scoffed " I bought clothes!" " Listen, I've seen your wardrobe, nothing has been bought for months, there is this **huge** space in there" Bella raised an eyebrow " It's only been a month since I bought new stuff"

" Exactly!" they got off the escalator and Sarah patted her back " But don't worry, some of the stuff in here are for you too" Bella groaned but it soon turned into a chuckle. They walked inside the store. Bella looked around it, it looked exactly the same as the mall, its walls were a cream colour and the carpet was grey. Sarah quickly hurried to a section that had exquisite dresses

" I've been thinking of prom lately" she said staring at a pink gown that caught her eye " You too?" Bella asked surprised, Sarah looked at her " It's not far and I **have **to find a dress" she said as she stepped closer to the pink dress. " Wait here, find one you might like" she said walking to the assistant. Bella sighed _ Not Far?..._and walked towards any random dress, she scanned them like if she was looking for an exact one. She suddenly stopped and eyed a red dress, it was plain and looked about knee length. She stepped towards and picked it up studying it, imagining herself in it

" Would you like to try it on?" Bella jumped and the voice and whirled around to see Jake. " Um, I don't know" Jake looked at the dress " Come on, the dressing rooms are over there" he pointed to a room full of tiny rooms with drawn black curtains. She looked at the dress " Okay" she said surely and walked towards the dressing rooms and spoke to the assistant who showed her to one room.

*******

Bella looked at herself in the mirror with the dress on, it showed a little cleavage at the front, her black bra was visible at the back and front. She noted that the dress showed off her figure more, she felt gorgeous and didn't want to take the dress off.

But she had been in the room for twenty minutes so she decided it was time to take it off and maybe do something crazy and buy it. She reached for the zipper on her back and pulled, but it wasn't moving at all. She tried once more pulling a little harder, she stopped immediately in fear of ripping the dress. " Excuse me!" she raised her voice for the assistant to hear " Excuse me!, can I have some help?" " You rang?" she heard Jake's amused tone " What are you doing here?!" " I heard your cries for help, What's wrong?" Jake replied smirking, she didn't even have to look. _Oh great_.

" My dress's zipper is…stuck" she replied sourly. She jumped when she saw him draw the curtains and come in, then drew them back. " I'll help" he said walking closer towards her, gesturing with his hand for her to turn around. She hesitantly faced the mirror " You look breathtaking" he said looking at her dress. " Thanks, but right now I just wanna get out of it" Jake tugged at her zipper and she stiffened.

She tried to relax herself again and looked at Jake in the mirror behind her staring at the zipper, his eyebrows furrowed. " Why did you kiss me?" the words left her mouth so fast before she could even stop herself. Jake looked taken aback for a few seconds before grinning " I wanted to shut you up" Bella glared at him and he laughed " Okay, seriously. I'm gonna say it in case there's any miscommunication, I **like **you."

He said staring at her facial expression through the mirror, to his surprise she scoffed " You 'like' anything in a skirt", " Maybe I do. But would you believe me if I said you're different?" Bella shrugged. She jumped slightly when she realised Jake had managed to budge the zipper.

The zipper ran smoothly down her lower back as Jake pulled it. He took her shoulders and spun her around slowly so she was facing him, he looked her in the eyes deeply, Bella stayed silent staring back at him, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek leaving her slightly disappointed that he didn't go for her lips. She shuddered slightly at his warm hands heating her body up, she stopped herself from inching closer to him when she heard Sarah's voice.

She heard her heels sound getting closer " Bella?, are you in here?" Jake touched Bella's cheek and stepped out of the room. Sarah looked at Bella and Jake " Well?" she asked Jake smirking " Her zipper was stuck" he grinned and walked out to the main store. Sarah stepped closer to Bella

" God!, that dress looks gorgeous on you. Buy it." Bella nodded breathing in deeply and out heavily " Sweetie are you okay?" " Yeah, I just got a little claustrophobic, I thought I was gonna be stuck in this dress forever before Jake came along"

Sarah nodded but not convinced, but she decided she'll bug her later about it. She then waited for her to get dressed. Bella came back out with her original clothes and went to the counter, Sarah was excited that Bella had bought the dress but her spirits went down a little when Bella said " Its not for prom". When the three got out of the store and Sarah had truly gotten tired of shopping, Jake spoke up

" Its one o'clock, I think we should go to my house" Sarah snickered " What? So you can cook for us?" Jake walked towards the escalators " Yeah, and maybe we can go to Vegas afterwards" Bella laughed, while Sarah rolled her eyes and mumbled " It's possible". " So, what are you cooking for us?" Jake stepped off the escalator " Well, I don't feel like a crappy fast food meal. So I thought I would help my chef-"

" Help?" Bella interrupted following him off the escalator " Yeah, but I am gonna do everything, I just don't know what's on the menu today" Bella chuckled and stared after him as she slowed down to walk with Sarah. "No GG messages" Sarah said thoughtfully. Bella looked at her " I know, isn't great?" Bella said smiling at her.

* * *

Bella and Sarah laughed at Jake's attempt to make an Italian meal. He tried twice and just ended up having a food fight with his chef who told him he 'couldn't cook for shit'. In the end Jake ended up cooking macaroni and cheese, the chef, Vince, had made a lasagne for Bella and Sarah. " A poor attempt to impress the ladies" Vince shouted as he went back to the kitchen. Bella giggled

" A very poor attempt. I can't believe you have a chef" Sarah chewed on Jake's Mac and cheese " This is pretty good, I take it that, that is the only thing you can make" " I don't know about that" Jake said wiping his face with a towel " I can also make salad" Sarah snorted. " Yeah it's great, not sure about the cake though" Bella stared at the black cake that was suppose to be a rich brown colour.

" Yeah, I was so focused on making the pasta, but I used the wrong flour and I forgot about it-" Sarah interrupted" Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!, back the hell up for a minute. Did you just say you were making the pasta!?- from scratch?!!" Jake and Bella laughed heartily while Sarah looked down at her plate of pasta in shock.

Bella looked at her watch and saw that it was almost nine, she was on the floor with Sarah and Jake trying to beat Jake at racing a game. She decided to join Sarah into trying to beat Jake at a game, so she took off her heels and sat down on the carpeted floor and she knew Jake was staring at her again. She laughed as Sarah wrestled Jake and got up to put her shoes on, Sarah got up and went to the stairs to where her shoes were.

Jake looked up to Bella standing over him and his eyes lingered on her legs once again. She noticed this and quickly walked over to the door. Sarah followed her " Well Jake, this was fun, the shopping and you screwing up lunch, oh! And the fight with your chef.

This should be done again, and I might not be able to make it so Bella would probably be free" Bella nudged her. " Night Jake" Bella said not able to stop looking at him " Sweet dreams" he replied with a wink. As soon as he shut the door Sarah turned to Bella " How do we leave?" Bella laughed " My driver, he's right around the corner" Sarah rushed to the car, it was getting colder and it made Bella crave Jake's warm hands on her.

********

Bella stepped in the house and was greeted by Florence, " How are you not cold?!" " Believe me I am!!" Bella responded rubbing her exposed legs. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and smiled at Sarah's suitcase. She set down her three shopping bags one filled with clothes Sarah got for her, one with her own and the other with her special dress. She then got dressed in her blue pyjamas and went downstairs to watch some TV.

She sipped on some water, and settled on watching a movie called ' The Dark Knight'. She didn't hear the door knock when an explosion went off on the screen. " Bella" she heard a smooth voice say her name, she looked up to see Edward looking at her with adoration in his eyes. " May I sit?" she couldn't do anything but nod.

"The faculty had decided they wanted more in the article, they were really interested so they gave me a week to stay here…with Rose" Bella frowned slightly, but he continued " I'm sorry, I will help Rose with the article and spend time with you.

I'm sorry if I made you feel like I rather spend time with someone else than you. I'm going to make the best of this week, I want you to come with me to a get together Rose is having Wednesday, ...if you want to" Bella didn't want to care about Rose right now, she threw her arms around Edward and hugged him tightly. She almost cried, his apology made her feel worse. After a few minutes she spoke up " I bought a new dress".

********

Edward left an hour later and so did Florence. Bella felt completely alone, she went upstairs and silently cursed her parents for leaving her.

She laid on her bed and closed her eyes forcing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

:) More to come...


	8. Façade

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it!**

**Author's Note: A bit more Sarah and Bella dialogue goin' on and Jake finally gets his way :-)...Gah! 3/4 Lemons: A serious Bitch to write! Scream at me if it comes out wrong- I deserve it, But I did try to not mention certain 'things' and I think you know what I'm talking about, if I described anymore deeper it would be an M but it's probably a little M anyway by now.... P.S, the 'B.S' thing is a little inside joke lol... Oh and thanks for your reviews telling me what you think, I'm glad to know that you're enjoying my story and you hate Edward as much as I do ^^...so get ready for the worst part of my chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 8- Façade

_**He pinned her against the wall, and locked her in a passionate kiss. She responded eagerly and was disappointed when he broke it all of a sudden. Jake slowly unbuckled her jeans, never taking his eyes away from hers, he slid them down along with her underwear, he kissed her softly on the lips before kneeling down and kissing the bottom of her tummy and dipping lower and lower until he reached where she wanted him to reach.**_

_**Her breathing increased and she threw her head back with her eyes shut, she was soon panting and bucking her hips forward slightly. " Bella…" she turned her head to the voice and saw Edward staring at her pained.**_

_**She wanted to move but couldn't stop her body, she stayed where she was and looked at him with guilt, she then shut her eyes to avoid his hurt stare and moaned loudly from Jake's tongue plunging into her, she didn't even think Jake noticed as he was now trying to pull her jeans and underwear off completely, so he could put her legs over his shoulders, and once he did she completely gave in to her desire and pleasure, opening her legs wider and caressing his silky black locks, hoping that Edward being there was just a figment of her imagination.**_

_**She opened her eyes slightly to check and saw Edward turning around and beginning to walk away, she was losing control and tried to force out a word as Jake went deeper and deeper" N-" she said breathlessly trying to stop him but she was cut off by an loud uncontrollable moan that escaped her lips as she reached her climax.**_

_**It soon turned into a scream.**_

Bella shot up out of bed, she couldn't believe it. She put her hand over her mouth and wondered if she really did scream in reality. She was afraid to go back to bed, so she got up and went downstairs for a glass of water.

She was scared Charlie would've heard her and she tried to convince herself it's impossible since Charlie is on a business trip far away. She was still stunned at her dream, it had made no sense to her,_ A wall?!, …Edward would've kicked Jake's ass! And why did I stop him?...like I wanted him to watch?!!_. She was brought closer to Jake since the dress thing.

And now her body seemed to crave him, once again she felt like she was stabbing Edward in the back. She saw his face, even though it was a dream, that was what his face would've looked like if he knew she was having these sort of dreams about Jake Black.

What made her squirm was that her **boyfriend **watched her,_ Ugh, I need brain bleach!_. She sipped her water and looked at the clock, it was quarter past four in the morning and she really didn't feel like going to school in five hours.

She sighed and looked away staring into space, she hated herself for actually being more upset that Edward was there watching her and Jake than being upset for having that dream.

She decided to go back to bed, even though she didn't trust herself. She walked back up the stairs and went back in her room to her warm bed, she thought it felt so real, all she knew was that she found it quite difficult to walk up and down her stairs after that dream.

* * *

" Well, you know what this means" Sarah said raising an eyebrow. " It means nothing" Sarah scoffed " Oh you're so hot for him!" Bella couldn't help but laugh " He's been chasing you for years, he's recently kissed you, **and **he said he **likes** you! **And** also I may have heard from Nicholas that he can't stop thinking about that moment you both had" Sarah pointed out while her and Bella walked to her car after school.

" But that doesn't change the fact that I love Edward" Sarah sighed " Ugh, Bella I swear". They walked in silence for a moment " I still can't believe Edward watched you" Sarah said slightly disturbed " Ugh! Please do not remind me!" Bella exclaimed while Sarah laughed. " What would you do if you sort of liked someone else beside Nicholas?" Sarah grinned knowingly

" If I 'sort of liked' someone else besides Nicholas, I would probably just ask myself if it's anything physical or something more" Bella looked at her thoughtfully " And what if it's…more?" Sarah still had the grin on her face

" I'll ask again, why Bella, do you have eyes for someone else?" Bella looked at the grass " Yeah, ...I think I ..do" she said fearfully. Sarah grabbed her hand and squeezed it " Then I think you need to ask yourself those questions" Bella half smiled and nodded. They continued walking to Sarah's car, since Bella decided she was too tired to drive and let the chauffer drive her.

" I personally think it's physical" Sarah said certain, Bella laughed " Yeah…" Sarah looked at her " Yeah, what?" Bella bit her lip " Well, remember what I told you, he makes me feel more…alive"

Sarah pouted "I thought that was my job" Bella chuckled" You do, but when you and Edward weren't here, he sort of kept me going, whether he was being an arrogant ass or not, him challenging me managed to keep me full of life. I know its stupid but if he hadn't been like that, I probably wouldn't be the same" Sarah nodded not quite sure what to say.

" Well, Jake **is** more free, calm, cheerful, charming, hot, sexy …need I go on?" Bella giggled " No, you don't. I feel so dirty for having that dream" Sarah squeezed her hand again " We've all been there" Bella smirked " Why Sarah, do you have eyes-" she was cut of by a smack from Sarah on her back " Shut up!, that's my line" they giggled and ran to her car.

* * *

Bella and Sarah got home a little late since Sarah wanted to go to a café, because she insisted on Bella trying their brownies, apparently 'they're to die for'. And they **were, **Bella had five.

" What I want you to do, is to go to that little get together with Edward and enjoy yourself" Sarah said stepping into Bella's house.

" Why did Rose have to throw the party?" Bella scowled. Sarah laughed " If she comes up to you with an attitude, let her know who you are- Edward Cullen's Girlfriend, bitch!" Bella giggled " I'll keep that in mind". Sarah stopped in her tracks and waved

" Hi Melanie!" the dark haired maid took a deep breath and exhaled heavily " It's **Melodi**" she said staring at Bella's dishwasher. Sarah beamed

" Aren't we in a mood today" and it quickly turned to a frown when the maid didn't respond " Sorry" Sarah quickly apologized " I'm just tired…, I'll make dinner with Meena" she smiled tightly. Bella shrugged her shoulders at Sarah when Melodi left for the kitchen

" I think she's gorgeous but major depressing!" Sarah said wide eyed. She jogged up the stairs and walked down the long hall passing the four guest rooms " Hey lets go in your 'Bella' room"

Bella chuckled and followed her, Sarah entered the room and burst into a giggle, the room was still empty just like the last time she was in there. Bella chuckled " I was gonna buy a T.V or something, but I already got one in my room"

Sarah jumped around the huge spacey room " You could definitely throw a party here, Bells" Bella exhaled a breath heavily and looked at the room thoughtfully " Or at least put a trampoline in here!" Sarah said staring at the ceiling " You're yelling!" Bella yelled stifling a laugh

" Sorry, I'm just so far away!" Bella ran to her friend " Okay, we'll buy the trampoline" she laughed " Thanks 'Mom'" Sarah squealed spinning around the room. Bella stared at her " You're crazy"

" Maybe. Spin with me" she ordered giggling. Bella walked in a space and span with her friend and laughed at herself as they bumped into each other occasionally. Sarah slowly came to a stop and fell on the floor

" We should start a band in here" Bella fell beside her " Yeah, you are crazy" Sarah turned her head to look at Bella " Tomorrow you'll be with the high society of Manhattan, I have a feeling" Bella scoffed

" What?, because of Edward?" Sarah gave her an incredulous look" His father **is very **respected" " Maybe that's why most girls are hanging round him, I'm pretty sure he's gonna make a lot of guy friends at this ..mini-party" Sarah chuckled

" Maybe that's why Rose is sniffing around him, she thinks if she tries hard enough, she'll be in the centre of high society for years with a pretty rich guy on her arm" " Huh, who does **that **remind me of?".

Bella turned to look at her " Have you heard from her?" Sarah sat up " No, I would tell you" Bella stood up " Good. I have to get some water, the spinning- now I feel like I wanna puke" Sarah laughed " Pour another glass".

***********

" Maybe you're on your period" Sarah said as Bella laid on her pillows in her room with eyes closed " No" she responded with her eyes still shut " That would've been great, it would give you an excuse to throw a drink in Rose's face tomorrow" Bella snickered in her pillow.

" I think it's those brownies, I know they're to die for, but literally?" Sarah shrugged grinning and fell back on Bella's pillow on her bed " I love your bed" " I love your hair" Sarah laughed " I love your hair" Bella did a dramatic flick of her hair, while Sarah chuckled

" I'm gonna call my hair colour Summer Fruit" Bella snickered " Speaking of Summer, when's he back?" " A week". " Poor Nicholas" Sarah threw her a surprised look" Don't ask me where that came from" Bella said rolling on her back.

" It's six" Sarah said getting up out of bed " Lets call Jake, we didn't see him today" Bella groaned, as Sarah called him. " He's on speaker phone" she whispered " Hello" Jake answered smoothly

" Jake! Get your ass over here, we're bored!" Sarah said sitting on the bed again. " We?" Sarah laughed and looked at Bella, who grinned, Jake knew who she was with. " Bella's here too" Jake made an unconvinced sound

"I'm here, Jake!" Bella raised her voice and Jake laughed " I would love to come over, especially if Bella's there, but my **lovely **sister just came back from California and she gave all the maids a day off just so that I would unpack all her stuff, it's like she never left" Sarah and Bella giggled " Is there something amusing, Swan?" " Yeah, your misery.

Is that bad?" Sarah snickered " Watch out for her Jake, this one's a devil" " I'll keep that in mind" Bella was glad that Jake wasn't there to see her blush. " Well, I'll see you tomorrow" Sarah said picking up the phone from the centre of the bed. Jake noted the 'I' " Isn't Bella gonna see me tomorrow?"

" Nope, she's going to a get together, surrounding herself with the high society of Manhattan, ...with Edward" Sarah announced looking at Bella who rolled her eyes " Oh, well I guess I'll see you when I see you and I'll see you tomorrow Sarah- so I can feel you up" Bella scoffed at their poor attempt to make her jealous, Sarah grinned " Of course, lets go somewhere quiet tomorrow"

"Okay!, you're missing out Swan, care to join?" " I'll pass. See you later Jake" "Don't you mean, 'Kiss, Kiss' ?" Sarah snickered " Buh-Bye Jake, get back to work!" " Yes, mistress" he said lowering his voice to a throaty tone and hung up. Sarah turned to look at Bella who had a small smile on her face, hugging her pillow. Sarah continued looking at her and slowly hummed the tune ' Love Is In The Air' until Bella looked at her and threw the pillow at the her.

Bella opened her eyes and turned to her side to see Sarah laying next to her in a deep sleep. Bella noticed that her tummy pain was settled, and she felt good enough to go to the party. She turned to her clock and was glad to see it was only seven.

She knew that one of the maids would be downstairs so she could wake up late, she felt terrible for missing another day of school, but Edward already assured her that one more day wouldn't hurt. She turned back on her other side and shut her eyes again, trying to assure herself that today will be fine.

********

" So, no funny dreams?" Sarah asked with a smirk on her face

" No. I was too worried about the party" Sarah's eyebrows furrowed " You sound disappointed" Bella bit her lip to avoid a grin breaking out on her face " No!, I have enough guilt" Sarah laughed and nodded knowingly. " Well remember what I said about Rose, one snide comment- drink meets face" " It's something you would do. I'm still tired and it's just twelve o'clock so no fights for me today" Bella chuckled.

" You need to tell me how it goes, as soon as you get back! I'm not going to school" Sarah beamed clapping her hands excitedly " Okay!, I don't know what I'm gonna say to friends of Edward"

" Maybe you should talk about…culture and stuff" Bella sighed thoughtfully " I don't know anything about that, …I think. …But I am well educated and I think that I should be capable of keeping up the other end of an intellectual conversation" Sarah laughed at Bella's unsure face " I dunno talk about Andre Lloyd Webber or…something" Bella giggled " I think it's to late to be educated in arts, Edward's coming in an hour"

" But you're not dressed!" Bella shrugged " Get dressed now!, come on!" Sarah ordered. Bella sighed exasperated and got out of the couch and marched upstairs. She came back down fifteen minutes later, slowly walking down the stairs so she didn't trip in her heels. Sarah's eyes widened " The dress from the store" she then rushed to Bella " Did you put on **any **make-up?" Bella shook her head

" Mascara is all I'm asking and maybe curl your hair- I just want Rose to choke on her drink when she sees you" Bella laughed once and Sarah went to her room to find what she could.

Bella sat down next to Sarah, with her hair fully curled, she also had longer eyelashes as a result of the two mascara's Sarah applied on her lashes. " Oh and don't forget these"

Sarah held out a pair of medium white gold hooped earrings, she got for Bella's sixteenth birthday and also a bracelet with the initials B.S engraved in them. Bella laughed at the letters

" They're not going treat me any different just because of the way I dress" but she put them on anyway.

They heard the door bell and Sarah rushed out of her seat to answer it to Edward, she looked at Bella, who slowly got up and walked towards him smiling at him. "Wow, you look amazing" he said eyeing her figure in the dress " I like 'Breathtaking' better" Sarah said chuckling. Edward took Bella's hand " Of course" he led her to his car. Sarah waved at Bella and mouthed 'Good Luck'.

********

" How did Rose throw this party?, she's only been here for a few days" Bella inquired as Edward opened the car door for her.

" She stayed here with a friend and many of the people attending are friends with her friend, but they're all the same so they get along well" Bella nodded in thought _Great they're all like her_.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist when they reached the front door and knocked. Rose answered the door beaming at him _Surprise, Surprise_, her smile fell slightly when she saw Bella, who smiled a little too sweetly at her " Hello Rose"

Edward greeted " Hey, Edward, Bella" she kissed him on the cheek, while Bella tried not to gag. Rose then came towards her and smiled looking a little surprised at Bella's look, Bella then had to try not to laugh at her forced smile _are you serious?- Edward must have told her to be nice_ she looked at him accusingly after Rose invited them in, which we didn't notice.

" Bella, you look different from the last time I saw you, red is so your colour" she said sickeningly sweet " Thanks, I like your dress too, blue's my favourite colour" she lied smiling back, they walked to the backyard where everyone was.

Bella saw most guys and girls hanging around the pool or some where sitting down talking casually with others. " Rose, can you introduce Bella to some of you're friends, she really wants to get know you and socialize a little more" Bella almost scoffed.

Rose still had the sweet smile on her face " Of course" before she could lead her away from Edward, Bella looked quickly at him " Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go catch up with Harry, I'll introduce you to him later" Bella turned away with Rose looking slightly confused_ What happened to 'spending time'?_. Rose face was now almost set into a scowl " Girls" she called a group of girls sitting by the edge of the pool, some talking and some soaking up some sun, they turned around to look at Bella and Rose. When they came closer, the girls smiled

" You must be Bella" one of the girls, who had long black hair and green eyes spoke "You're not quite…what we expected" she said eyeing her. Bella heard Rose laugh inwardly, " What were you expecting?" Bella asked and praised herself inwardly for not letting her anxiousness slip into her voice, the girl shrugged " I don't know, someone more-" A girl with golden brown hair interjected

" Tasteful?" she got out of the pool walking towards Bella who glared at her " Hi I'm Jenna Stone, Rose's good friend" she smile warmly, but her eyes were icy blue. Bella looked at her hand that was stretched out and breathed in deeply

" Bye, Jenna Stone" she turned away from them and hurried to a table that had a variety of drinks on it, she poured herself a glass of Lemonade and sipped it, awkwardly looking in different directions because she realized she was all alone. _Of course they wouldn't be nice_. She spotted Edward and walked to where he was and tapped him on the shoulder

" Edward" she was a little shocked when he turned around quickly, pulled her and kissed deeply. She opened her eyes to a group of guys, all eyeing her up and down. " Guys, this is Bella" Edward introduced, they all greeted her with 'hey's' and 'hi's' she smiled nervously

" Hey". Most of the guys were sitting down and chatting to each other to who Bella assumed were their girlfriends. A boy then stepped closer to her, he looked more mature than most of the guys at the party, " Hi, I'm Harry" she stretched her hand out to him and he grabbed it locking her hand in a firm grip.

" So, tell me about yourself" he said walking slowly to the drinks table, she looked back at Edward who was in a deep conversation with one of his friends. " Well, I'm seventeen and I go to Noble High and well…that's it really"

Harry chuckled pushing his dark brown locks out of his eyes " Well, I'm Harry Anderson, I'm eighteen and my Dad is a multi million dollar lawyer and…I'm 6'2" he laughed, Bella joined and was glad that she found someone truly friendly.

" So when did you and Ed meet?" Bella chuckled " We met at Noble High, we were interested in each other since I first stepped foot there, it's been nearly two years" Harry raised his eyebrows in shock, " He'd be an idiot to let you go, may I also say how gorgeous you look?" Bella laughed nervously " Thanks" " No problem" he said touching her lightly on her lower back, she squirmed away slightly " What's the matter?"

" Nothing, I just don't like being touched like that" he looked at her " Sorry 'bout that, wanna dance?" he gave her no time to answer as he pulled her away from the table, she didn't realize that inside the house was a room playing moderate volume music.

The floor was crowded and Bella felt herself being groped more than once and smacked away the hands that groped her ass and hips. She couldn't find Harry and jumped when she found him dancing behind her," I think I want to go back outside now"

she said trying to get off the floor, but it was too crowded and it didn't help that Harry grabbed her waist and held her tightly to him and she really hoped there was something in his pocket because she didn't want to think what the sharp object poking her on her was.

She struggled to get out of his grip as he groped any part of her body, " Stop!" she stomped on his toe which made him yelp, let go and massage his foot in pain, she escaped through the crowd of people. _Oh my God, how can no one notice that?!! _she went back to the backyard and tried to find Edward, she took a bottle of water to try and calm herself and sweep away the anxiousness but it wasn't working

" Harry goes for different types" she turned to see Rose scowling at her.

Bella finally snapped and slammed her bottle on the table " Why are you such a bitch?, you've been acting like one to me ever since you got here! And I **know** it's something to do with Edward"

Rose glared at her " I know what girls like you do, you're just using him and once your little plan to drain his fortune from him succeeds you'll be going to the next young, rich, bachelor of Manhattan, so tell me Bella why are **you** such a vulgar parasite?"

Bella nearly crushed her bottle _Does she even know who I am? _" Parasite?!" she said disbelievingly and her hand seemed to have a life of its own as it threw her water into Rose's face.

Half of the party stop chattering to look at the incident, including Edward. Rose noticed the party watching and pushed Bella hard, causing her to almost fall " Who the hell do you think you are?!"

she said wiping her face as she turned around to walk to the pool, Bella charged after and pushed her back and Rose landed face first into the large centre pool, making a big splash, most guys cheered egging on the fight. " Edward Cullen's girlfriend, who the **hell** are you?"

she responded calmly and indignantly, Bella was about to dive in after her but felt hands wrapped around her waist, stopping her. She turned to Edward " Get off me!" she ordered escaping his grip.

She saw Rose coming out from under the water splashing around, she quickly walked past Jenna and her friends, Jenna sat on a raft in the pool and threw her arm into the pool splashing the girls and Bella, who was tempted to throw her bottle at her.

Bella marched into the living room with Edward close behind her " Bella, you're embarrassing me, can't we just discuss this?"

Bella stopped and spun wildly to face him " Okay we'll discuss!, your 'friends' are **stuck up**, **arrogant**, **conceited**, **perverted** pricks!" she yelled. He didn't answer, he seemed stunned at her sudden outburst " Harry- he tried to…have his way with me!"

Edward shook his head " You probably misunderstood-" " No way!, ...you don't believe me?! He was feeling me up!" He sighed angrily " Bella, your overreacting" she didn't bother to shout at him anymore" What's happening to you?" she said looking at him with sad eyes and rushed for the door.

He didn't follow this time, she didn't get it, one minute he could be the most romantic boyfriend in the world and the next he's not.

She walked and walked for an hour until she reached her destination, her feet were killing her in the heels. She felt ridiculous walking with her hair and most of her dress wet, she just remembered she left her purse in Edward's car _He'll probably use that as a reason to come over later_.

When she reached the door, she knocked until the person answered the door " Bells!, new look?" she chuckled at Jake.

* * *

" Atta girl, Bells. I wish you did go in after her, …and I would definitely watch" Bella laughed " You wouldn't be there" Jake shrugged smiling " It's my imagination" Bella and Jake sat on his couch eating some macaroni and cheese Jake made to cheer her up.

" So this guy, Harry, he tried to have sex with you on the floor and Edward didn't do a thing?!" Bella nodded flinching at the memory

" Wow, I would definitely kick his ass, I could do it right now just say the word, Bells" Bella grinned " Revenge would be sweet, but I rather not make a big deal out of it" "I will, when I find him, he's gonna wish he'd never been born" Bella raised an eyebrow at his threat, he sighed smiling and rolled his eyes" With your blessing of course, no hero is a hero without the damsel in distress" Bella chuckled.

She looked down at her plate " No dessert?" " You're very demanding, you know that?. Besides you saw how I murdered dessert last time" Bella giggled " Ah, but now I'm here to help!" Jake shrugged " Well you are a woman" Bella scoffed " Excuse me?!" Jake laughed " Never mind,…I'm still thinking of you and Rose in a pool" Bella feigned disappointment " Aw, yeah it's a total shame.."

Jake nodded " You know what Bells?, We're gonna go back to that party to see you finish her off for good, by getting in that pool with her, C'mon" he said getting up and took her hand and pulled her up, she put down her macaroni and cheese. Bella giggled as he tried to make her stand up

" No!, ever heard of sarcasm?!" he gave up and sighed heavily with a smirk on his face

" What?" he suddenly picked her up off the couch and carried her around the room, she tried to get her feet to the ground" No!, no, no!" she repeated laughing heartily not noticing how close their faces were to each other.

" Jake!, I just thought of something…" the voice trailed off when it reached down the stairs. Bella and Jake turned their heads at the same time to his sister, Rachel " Am I interrupting anything?" she asked walking slowly towards Jake, who slowly put Bella down

"No" Bella answered "Yes" she nudged Jake's arm. Rachel bit her lip to fight her smirk " Well, I thought of something you could do for me" Jake sighed " Whatever it is, can wait" " It could be for your girlfriend too" she smiled at Bella, who stuttered out

" H-He's not my boyfriend" the smirk wasn't off Rachel's face " Really?!, 'cause in eighth grade Jake would not and could not shut up about-" " About how good looking I was.

Now what do you want?" he said interrupting her story, Bella glanced between them curiously " I want you to make me a welcome home dinner" Bella laughed " Good luck with that, he's a terrible cook!".

"**But **he makes great macaroni and cheese" she added later looking at his shameful look "Thanks" "I thought he would've learnt by now, really?" Rachel asked Bella snickering, Bella nodded seriously and looked at Jake and quickly smiled innocently at him.

" Well, I'm in the mood for a takeaway anyway" Rachel said turning back to the stairs " But, I'm still gonna think about more things you can do for me Jake" she said as she walked up the stairs and quickly turned around " Oh, and it's nice to **finally **meet you, Bella" she said smirking at Jake.

As soon as she left, Bella stared at him with a smug look

" What?, anyway, about the party, how comes Rose called you a parasite?" this distracted Bella and she started to pace " Oh my God, I know!, doesn't she know who I am?. Well probably not because **this** is the side of Manhattan where the actual hard working wealthy people live! I mean, I am Isabella Swan, heir to Swan Industries!" Jake laughed hard at her rant, Bella breathed in deeply and chuckled at herself " Bella Swan. Stop!" she said smacking his arm.

" If it makes you feel any better, I hated the guy the whole time, when he used to be at Noble High it was always 'What about me? -him and is excessive self centred attitude" Bella glared at him

" No it doesn't make me feel any better" " You're right, it was just a chance to insult him" Bella rolled her eyes " Anyway, you're the one who was always talking about how 'sexy' you are and how girls 'die' for you. I think I know who's the winner of the narcissist award" Jake did a melodramatic gasp

" Are you saying I'm not sexy, Swan?!" Bella stifled a giggle and shrugged. Jake walked closer to where she was standing " I told you before, I've never said that" Jake smirked " It's probably why you can't stay away" Bella scoffed

" Okay. Why can't I stay away?, please tell me all-knowing-one" he stepped closer until he was a foot away from her " 'Cause I'm in your system now, remember our kiss?" Bella laughed nervously and tried to joke her way out of it " Narcissism. Just because a considerable amount of girls faint when you're near, doesn't mean every girl does, for example me" she lied.

Jake stepped closer as she stepped back every time he did, she soon found herself backed into a wall. He stepped closer and whispered in her ear

" You crave me and you can't fight it" images of her dream earlier came back to her mind, their passionate kiss, his touch, his…skills, everything except a certain figure, who was missing. She couldn't take it any more, she needed his touch.

She brought her lips to meet his, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss to which she responded to fervently. She was surprised that guilt wasn't gnawing at her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

He pulled her waist closer as the kiss went deeper, but then he surprised her when he had pulled away suddenly to look in her eyes. For Bella this seemed all too familiar, she felt a pulse in between her legs and anticipated the next step from her dream.

She gasped when she felt her feet leave the ground, she was surprised, but wrapped her legs around his waist he responded by crashing his lips back down to hers, she felt his hands slide up her dress to caress her bare thighs and slightly moving up to where the pulse was. She then felt her back leave the hard wall, and realised that Jake was moving.

She opened her eyes slightly to see that he was walking to one of his downstairs guest bedrooms, she wasn't surprised he could get there without even opening his eyes, he must have had many girls in there.

She pulled back breathless and looked at him, he stared at her confused. The door bell rang, interjecting Bella's thoughts of what to say. Jake set her down on her feet still looking at her and went towards the door while Bella followed him.

He opened the door and raised his eyebrows at the person, Bella's jaw dropped " What the hell are you doin' here?" she spat eyeing Jessica. Jessica looked as if she was expecting Bella's harsh greeting " Can we talk?" she asked with pleading eyes.

* * *

I'm scared. Well more coming up...


	9. The World Falls And Picks Itself Back Up

**Disclaimer: No I don't own this thing called, Twilight**

**Author's Note: I am so not finished with killing Edward....**

* * *

Chapter 9 The World Falls And Picks Itself Back Up Again-

Bella tried not to scoff at her, Jake stepped aside and let Jessica in much to Bella's annoyance.

It seemed like Jake could just drop things easily, but when he turned around to face her his eyes told her that this wasn't over.

" Wow, you guys look so different…I…I'm sure Sarah has already told you about me running into her in Spain" " Yeah, you've 'changed', apparently" Jake said closing his door and strolled to his large living room, and he could still feel the atmosphere between him and Bella even though it was broken three minutes ago due to Jessica's interruption.

" Well, I was getting help, I'm not the same girl anymore" she said confidently, Bella raised her eyebrows, the only thing that appeared to change was her appearance, her once dark brown hair was now a light blonde colour and it was tied up in a messy bun, and her tanned skin was now pale as Bella's, she wore less revealing clothes, which was an oversized sweater, which made it obvious that she had lost weight and dark blue jeans.

" Well, what has that got to do with us?, truthfully I don't really care, you came here on a path of destruction and people got hurt along the way. And for all I know this whole ' changed' thing could be an act.

And frankly, I don't even know why you came back because it's not like anyone wants to see you or give you a second chance" Bella couldn't stop herself, she saw her words stung Jessica slightly

" I'm not here to stay, but I just wanted to try and patch things up with you" Bella snorted "Sarah already seems to be quite forgiving. And I'm willing to stay if she wants me to…" her tone almost sounded threatening " Don't go near her" Bella said in a threatening tone.

" Bella, it's clear that there is no chance of you and me ever mending our relationship. And Sarah is the only person who is willing to give me that chance, that really means so much especially after everything I'd done to her.

Please, I'm not trying to do anything sinister and I promise that as soon as I feel it's right to leave, I will. I wanna start over somewhere new anyway. Here- there's just too much bad memories" she said solemnly.

Bella absolutely hated herself for actually caring, but still eyed her warily "Edward said you were at Summers Hotel a couple of days ago, why were you there?" " I was there to find Sarah" Bella sighed " I…what makes you so sure that she wants to see you?, you haven't phoned her in weeks, and on top of that she…was kind of avoiding you" Bella said her last sentence unsure.

Jessica was about to question her, but was interrupted " I think you should stay away" Jake's voice caused both girls to jump, they almost forgot that they were in Jake's house and that he was there.

" This is the second time, that you've come back here claiming that you're different. And I'm not gonna drag back up the past and tell you all the different reasons that I'm sure you already know of, but you will stay away from Sarah" he said his voice calm but powerful, he reminded Bella of Charlie when he was angry, Jessica swallowed

" Threats?" she tried to say staunchly " Are you going to do what's best and stay away? or am I gonna have to see to it myself?" he said walking closer to her looking down on her, giving her a intimidating glare.

Bella had never seen Jake that angry before, she felt scared for Jessica.

" I'm sure it won't come to that" Bella said rushing between the two

" You should go" Jake said still glaring at Jessica, she moved backwards and turned around to leave " Bella. I didn't know what you meant about me not calling her, I've called her nearly everyday since she got back" Jessica shot her a confused look and walked out of Jake's door and firmly shut it.

The words echoed in Bella's head " She's lying" Bella stared up at Jake " How do you know?, Sarah doesn't give up on **anybody**."

Jake shrugged " You're right, but Jessica would say anything to worm her way back in. She thinks it's simple, become friends with Sarah then she's automatically cool with the rest of us. Then prompting her to 'start over' here" he sighed frustrated. Bella eyed him for a moment

" What did you mean, when you said you'll 'see to it' yourself?" Jake shrugged " I was just trying to scare her off" Bella looked at the floor " I'm still gonna ask her, I think she's still at my house. I'm gonna go" she started to walk to his door, but was stopped by Jake's arms wrapped around her waist. She shuddered, every time he touched her she felt blood rushing through her veins.

" Can't you just call her?" she heard him over her " No, this needs to be face to face" she said shakily " Did you think I was gonna forget?" Bella shook her head " You have a girlfriend" he took her shoulders to spin her around to face him

" You have a boyfriend" " Yeah, and I'm not giving up on him" Jake let go of her and sighed " Why?" "Because I love him" she said matter-of-factly " Yeah, and that's why you're making it work?, can I just remind you of why you're here? And what happened fifteen minutes ago?, and please don't blame your anger with Edward" _Dammit! _Bella looked away

" I'm not denying…that, and yeah I've got feelings for you. But…that doesn't matter because we're both in relationships and I intend on keeping us… together" Jake shook his head " Me and Leah are over" Bella raised an eyebrow, which he shrugged at " You know what I think?" " What?" Bella asked looking up at him

" I think that you feel that you're suppose to stay in this relationship because you've been with each other for more than a year now and you don't want to end it now, either that or you think it's right to stay with him no matter what you're feeling. What do you want?, be honest." Bella shrugged.

" I 'm gonna go" she said starting to turn " Stay here" he ordered simply because he knew she was reluctant to leave, he took her hand and walked towards the room " I can't" she said even though her feet were slowly following his.

She sighed, she was sick and tired of weighing up consequences, so she just pretended that she had no idea what was going on in the outside world. He was already in the room and Bella's heart was beating faster, thinking about what she was about to do.

She slowly walked into the large room and looked in Jake's eyes, he never took his eyes off her while he shut the door.

********

" Your sister…" she felt Jake shrug on the bed " She mostly listens to music…" Bella and Jake laid on the bed fully clothed " I can't leave" Jake looked at her " Then don't" Bella felt like screaming, she was out of her world where she had no idea what was going on out of it.

" I have to, but…" she trailed off and shakily got off the bed and tried to look for her shoes. She found them under the bed and slowly and silently opened the door. She peaked out and was relieved no one was there and made her way to the door

" Wait, your is house long away, I'll drive you" she turned at Jake's voice, she nodded and opened his door and walked out, he soon followed. She sat in his car and tried to avoid his gaze, she looked at him when she heard his phone.

She glimpsed the caller ID and saw Leah's name, he pressed busy and put his phone back in his pocket " So, are you…gonna keep seeing Leah?" Bella asked looking at his house as he backed out of the driveway, he shrugged " Well, we're not really going anywhere…so I guess not" Bella nodded " Okay" Jake looked at her " I could ask you the same question" Bella shrugged

" Well, when you know…" she sighed and looked at him " I do know, I don't feel like if I **have **to stay with Edward.

When couples have problems they don't just break up" " Problems?" Bella looked out the car window " I don't want to talk about this anymore" Jake fought a small smile " Sorry I brought it up". " The main thing is I'm fixing things and it doesn't have to effect you" Jake looked at her disbelievingly

" No effect?!" Bella scoffed " Yeah, you 'like' me. Look you got what you wanted, and now …you can try and… keep your distance" it hurt her to say those words, she loved spending time with him. And she didn't know how she would cope with him being away from her.

She waited for his reaction, he stayed silent for a while, he stopped the car and Bella suddenly looked up at him, she then soon realised she was at her home. A while was twenty minutes with Jake's fast driving.

" Thanks" she was about to open her door but she turned back to Jake " I'm sorry, but…maybe it's for the best, and…" he looked at her " Okay" she swallowed " Bye" he nodded in response. She got out and watched him leave in thirty seconds, his expression unreadable.

She wanted to slap herself _Why did you say that?!!_, she knew she hurt him worse than herself and she just wanted to run back to him and wrap him in a giant hug. " Staring after him?, this couldn't be the L word could it? Hmm?, See I didn't even ask 'where's Edward?'"

Bella whirled around , to see Sarah leaning against her door. Bella was slightly surprised to see her still at her house, and she walked to her door and walked past Sarah. Sarah closed the door and stared at her confused

" Jessica paid me a visit" Sarah shifted uncomfortably " When?" " About two hours ago, she came to show off how changed she was, and she wanted to see you" Sarah shrugged, Bella continued " And she said the strangest thing, she said you had been contacting her ever since you came back.

And I thought, how can that be possible?, since you told me you haven't been in any contact with her" Bella glared and held her hands out questionably. Sarah sighed and sat down

" What was I suppose to do?" Bella kicked off her shoes and buried her face in her hands " Why didn't you tell me?, we could've done something instead of lying" " You'd just get mad, when I first got the phone call, I was scared she'd go crazy again" Bella sat down

" Okay, makes sense but I wouldn't be mad, I would just want to know if you are planning on seeing her" Sarah shook her head " No, I really think she should go somewhere else, but it wouldn't hurt to tell her that face to face" Bella shifted around on her seat " Um…I don't think that would be possible now. Jake scared her off, he sort of threatened her".

" Oh a big strong man protecting little ol' me?" Sarah said sarcastically, Bella chuckled " So I don't know if she's on a plane right now, or if she's still here" they sat in silence for a moment until Bella spoke

" Why didn't you ask where's Edward?" Sarah's eyes lit up " Oh yeah, it was on Gossip Girls page" Bella's eyes widened in horror " I got pretty bored and I went on her page and it had a picture of you, leaving the party real pissed" Bella groaned inwardly miserably

" Was there anything else?" she asked hoping to God there wasn't " Yeah, you at Jake's house. And because you were in the same dress and you looked quite pissed with a wet patch on your dress-"

" Gossip Girl assumed something" Bella interrupted. Sarah sighed and patted Bella on her back

" Did something happen?" Bella looked up quickly "No" " Mmhmm" Bella got out of her chair " Really, why are you so suspicious?!, no one ever believes me!" Sarah got up " That's because you, Bella Swan are a terrible liar and besides if nothing happened, why are you acting so jumpy?" Bella shrugged

" I'm not" Sarah walked around Bella in a circle and studied her " You're hair's a little messy" Bella snorted " It was a little windy from Jake's driving" Sarah continued circling her and breathed in deeply, Bella raised her eyebrows at Sarah

" You are truly the weirdest friend I've ever had" Sarah stopped suddenly and her jaw dropped and she smirked

" You slept with Jacob Black!" Bella's eyes widened and she put her hand over Sarah's mouth and looked around her house as if her parents had put up secret cameras to watch her every move.

" Keep your voice down. And ..you're wrong" Sarah escaped and gave an exasperated sigh

" Oh come on Bella!, you smell of it!, your cheeks looked like neon signs when you were in Jake's car, why are you hiding this from me?!" Bella scoffed

" Maybe I don't want to add to your satisfaction of me having feelings for Jake" Sarah gasped grinning " Oh my god, next it would be love. This is just too much to take in one day!" Sarah dramatically fell into her seat, Bella forgot she had never admitted that she does like Jake.

She gave Sarah a small smile " So Bella, why did you leave the party so early?" Bella sighed " Edward's friends are jerks and I got into a fight with Rose" Sarah jumped in her seat excitedly " Do tell!, wait, should I get popcorn?" Bella giggled

" It wasn't big…., I told her she's a bitch, she told **me** I'm a parasite!" Sarah raised an eyebrow " Doesn't she know who you are?" Bella sat next to her

" That's what I'm saying!, so I threw my drink in her face and she pushed me. So I went up to her and pushed her right into the pool, I was gonna jump in myself but Edward stopped me" Sarah laughed

" Drink in face, explain how it all started" Bella sat down and told her the story from her arrival to her departure. Throughout Sarah had laughed or snorted at Rose's behaviour, scoffed at her friends and swore at Edward's behaviour

" So that's when I ended up at Jake's house, we had fun" Sarah smirked " Before the sex part!" she added rolling her eyes " Oh so he was bad?" " No!, he was great" Sarah snickered " Just 'great'?" Bella sighed " Okay!, he was wonderful, magnificent!" Sarah laughed

" Wow!, …seriously?" Bella nodded slowly " He was gentle…but at times rough, it was …different" Sarah shrugged still grinning " Well it's bound to be, you've only slept with one guy…so who was better?" Bella stared at her friend shocked

" Oh my God Sarah!, I'm not gonna compare them both!" Sarah laughed and held her hands up defensively. "So, what are you and Jake gonna do?" Bella shrugged " I …told him to keep his distance" Sarah sighed " Oh Bella"

" Okay, I know. But if it's any consolation, it hurt me more to say those words" Sarah studied her face " What did he say to that?" Bella frowned " Nothing, he just agreed. I told him that now he's got what he's wanted he should just…" she trailed off. Sarah groaned inwardly

" Great, and do you now know that he has got real feelings for you?"

" But-" Sarah interjected " Was it 'cause you had sex?, 'cause lots of people have sex on the first date" Bella glared at her and soon had an unsure expression " I don't know if I want to make it work with Edward anymore. When I was with Jake I felt different, I didn't even think about any of the consequences. I hate hurting him, I didn't even wanna leave him" Sarah looked down

" You should tell him all this" Bella shook her head " I don't know, …but I do know what I'm gonna do, ..it needs ...to be done" " What?". Bella swallowed " I have no choice…me and Edward are done, it's gonna be hard.

I think deep down Jake was sort of right about him and he's gonna stay at that school and …he's changed now, so imagine what he'll be like when he leaves…it's too late to stop him now and I don't want to hold him back" Sarah didn't comment, even though she thought Bella was making the right decision.

----

That night when Edward had paid Bella a visit, just like she predicted, she told him exactly how she felt. But she didn't mention what she had done with Jake, he had greatly disagreed with her and she simply accepted it.

He was angered, but when Bella had opened the door to see him out he had begged continuously for another chance, he even admitted to a kiss with Rose which gave Bella a little anger. She stayed strong and when he left, she went upstairs to Sarah who held her while she sobbed her heart out.

_**October**_

_**November**_

_**December**_

_**January...**_

The months flew by for Bella, work had made it seem that way. Edward was gone.

Sarah was sometimes able to persuade her into to going out with her. But most of the time Bella had buried herself in books, watched TV and actually started to show interest in the family business.

All the while she hadn't spoken to Jake since, Sarah had tried many times to get her friend to make the first move, but Bella had always refused. In school, Bella had caught Jake's eye many times and she could never read him.

But even being close to him had taken her mind off of all the drama between her and Edward.

As she sat down in the study hall, she thought about making the first move, after all she if she hadn't said what she had said, Jake would have probably be all up in her space right about now.

But she was afraid of being rejected, just like she rejected him and it was all she could ever think about since through November. She sighed and stared at the page of her big biology book, not taking in any information.

" I thought I'd find you here" Bella turned around in her seat to look at Sarah " Hey" Sarah sat opposite the study table and smiled at her

" I was actually here for quite a while now, …Bella seriously this is...just talk to him, I know that you're always thinking about him. And he is too, obviously" Bella's heart skipped a beat when she heard he was thinking about her " Really?" Sarah nodded

" Then why do I have to-" Sarah cut her off " 'Cause you told him to stay away!, …Bella you're being stubborn, he doesn't tell me but I **know **that deep down he's really torn up about the whole thing" she sighed heavily, while Bella looked down

" You're right. I'm just scared that if it does happen again, I'll get hurt". " Look, no one is forcing you to do what you did again, but it's right to just simply tell him your true feelings and apologize" Sarah said with a small smile. Bella sighed, she made it sound so simple

" Okay, I'll talk to him" " Tonight" Bella was about to object, but Sarah beat her to it

" Ah Ah Ah Ahh, the sooner the tonight, it's Friday night! The best night to make amends"

Bella sighed and had panic written all over her face " It's gonna be fine"

Sarah said rolling her eyes with a grin. Bella nodded and smiled back " Okay, tonight. I'll go at nine, Charlie should lift the curfew curse" Sarah chuckled

" He should have listened to Renee, so you missed a few days of school, big deal" Bella nodded in agreement, Charlie had some how managed to find out about her skipping school when he and Renee got back, Renee had managed to get him to just tighten her curfew, when she found out about Edward.

And it had been a couple of months since she apologized, and Charlie is good friends with Jake's dad, so it would be easy to leave the house.

Bella sighed, she wasn't even sure if Charlie ever liked Edward, it seemed like he always never seemed to mind when Jake was chasing her.

" Why does everyone seem to prefer Jake?!, well apart from Renee" Sarah laughed " It's destiny" Bella rolled her eyes.

Bella suddenly heard Sarah's message tone

" Who's it from?" Sarah checked " Jessica, she's found out what bouffant means" Bella giggled, Jessica had been starting to travel, but fell in love with France over the past few months and had decided to build her new life there.

She still had contacted Sarah, but Bella hadn't minded, instead she had tried her best to be kind and would occasionally say a quick 'hello' to her. Jake must have been happy that his threat scared her away, but she still had communicated with Sarah.

" She sends the silliest messages" Sarah chuckled " But I'm the champ" she typed her reply

" So, how are you gonna make your entrance tonight" Bella shrugged " What do you mean?, I'm just gonna go to his home and take it from there" Sarah hit a button on her phone and looked up

" No, you gotta dress up **real** nice, just in case he shuts the door on you" Bella's jaw dropped and Sarah quickly added

" Not that he will!, but it's good to be on the safe side" Bella scoffed " You just wanna make me over again" Sarah nodded unashamed. " But for your benefit" she said grinning while Bella laughed.

********

" And maybe you should give him the puppy dog look too" Bella snorted

" I thought you said he won't shut the door on me" Sarah opened her mouth, but Bella spoke

" I know, I know. Being on the safe side" Sarah nodded grinning. Bella looked in the mirror, she was just wearing her plain black jeans, a fitted plaid shirt that had different shades of blue and a silver necklace Sarah had given to her a couple of weeks ago.

She wore her hair down and it was slightly curled, she looked back at Sarah " I think it's great, at least I stuck to jeans this time, and I think you look adorable" Bella smiled " Why, thank you. …So this is it, we better get to your car" Sarah anxiously smiled

" Did you wear that perfume?" " Yes!, jeez Sarah you're acting like this is my last moment of life" Sarah giggled

" Sorry" and they both walked out of her room and walked down the stairs, Bella was happy that she was wearing flats so now she always doesn't feel like falling on her stairs. When they got to the bottom, Bella spotted Charlie drinking coffee and looking at papers

" Hey, Dad I won't stay there for long" Charlie shrugged " Just be back before twelve" Bella shook her head disbelievingly " It used to be ten" she whispered to Sarah, who giggled quietly. " Okay thanks, Dad"

" Thanks, Charlie" Sarah chimed in, he smiled briefly at them both as they went out the door. Bella opened Sarah's car door and sat down, Sarah did the same and started her engine. " I gotta drive fast, or I'm gonna die" she said already driving speedy.

It had been a quiet drive and Sarah broke the silence " Are you scared?" Bella nodded

" A little" Sarah slowed her car down and Bella felt her tummy flipping. " Well, do you want me to come?" Bella shook her head " No it's okay, thanks" she squeezed Sarah's hand before stepping out of the car.

She approached Jake's door and stood on the step for a couple of minutes before finally knocking, as she waited she looked behind her and saw that Sarah was gone. She heard the door open and was a little surprised

" Hey Mr. Black" she said smiling sweetly. Billy raised his eyebrows

" I haven't seen you in a long time, come in" Bella stepped inside and shrugged

" Me too, how's things?" Billy beamed " Well as you can see, I just got back from that trip.

But we'll catch up later, because I take it that you're here to see Jake" Bella blushed _Typical_. Charlie must've told Billy, she nodded

" Is he busy?" Billy shook his head " He's in his room, …you don't know where it is …do you?" Bella was sure her cheeks had gotten redder

" No!, …of course not" Billy chuckled nervously

" Well, it's second floor, third room down" Bella nodded and walked up the stair, following Billy's directions.

She finally reached the second floor and slowly walked to the third room door.

She firmly knocked on it and waited, " Just a second!" she relaxed slightly, she hadn't heard Jake's husky voice spoken directly to her in months.

She was shocked when he opened the door shirtless, and he closed the door again quickly.

She swallowed _I knew this was a bad idea…_and she was about to leave when, the door was opened again to a stunned Jake " I just got out of the shower" he explained awestruck. Bella cleared her throat nervously

" Can I come in?" he stepped aside so she could come in. She looked around his room briefly and then faced him.

" What's up?" She closed her eyes tightly briefly and sighed heavily " I am **really** sorry, I shouldn't of told you what you do feel and what don't.

I guess I was trying to delude myself into thinking that your feelings weren't real and I wouldn't have nothing to worry about so I could try and make it work with Edward. But I was really wrong about you and about …myself. So for that I'm really sorry" Jake was silent for a moment

" Why did you decide to see me now?" " Because, even though I can't stand hurting you, I was stubborn and I finally told myself that your feelings were more important" Jake nodded and sat on the edge of his bed

" I can't hold a grudge at you, apology accepted" Bella sighed relieved and hesitantly walked towards him with her arms slightly stretched out.

Jake stood up and caught her in a big hug

" I missed you" she whispered, Jake tightened the hug in response.

She sighed, feeling his warm body against hers " I do it sometimes, but now I know how a chick feels when I tell them I'm not really looking for a relationship **after**…" Bella let go and inwardly groaned " Sorry" Jake chuckled

" It's fine, I probably had it coming anyway" " No, you didn't" Bella said looking at his carpeted floor

" Well…you could make it up to me" Bella looked at him with raised eyebrows

" Well…if that's what you want" Jake sat on his bed looking thoughtful and Bella joined him and smiled

" Anything. What is it?" Jake gave her a devilish grin " Well, I wanna pick up from where we left off the last time you were here" Bella's mouth opened in shock and she stood up

" Three things!, first of all **that **was like three months ago, second of all there's no where to pick up from, we were…done! And third of all…just.. no!" Jake smirked " You said anything…" " Jake we can't get ourselves into that situation again" Jake shrugged

" It's different now. I'm single, you're single. I have feelings for you, you have feelings for me, and we're both hot for each other right now…do you see where I'm going with this?" Bella tried to fight her smile, but failed.

Jake stepped closer to her, she stepped back each time he did " Is this some sort of ritual you go through during mating?" he chuckled, she punched him

" No, you just love to corner me" " Hey, you're the one fighting the vibe" Bella scoffed " Vibe?" " Okay, so you don't want to do that?" " I don't think we should" Bella eyed him.

" So, you don't want me?" Bella dramatically sighed " Jake!, That's not fair" Jake shrugged

" I never play fair, so just forget the whole making-it-up-to-me thing, answer my question.

Do you want me or not? And if you answer this, I won't bug you ever again" Bella walked around him to the other side of his room, if she said she did she knew where it would go from there and if she said she doesn't she would be lying again and it would risk hurting him once again, which she couldn't bear.

She couldn't deny that she did she want to have him next to her.

" Oh and I'm giving you thirty seconds to decide, and you just used fifteen so you've got fifteen left" Bella laughed disbelievingly and watched him counting. Bella walked slowly towards him and stopped, only Jake could make her feel that way and she hated it, she thought about how all those months instead of mourning over her loss of Edward she was craving for Jake's touch and trying to relive that day in her dreams.. She heard Jake reaching to two

" Why do this?" she said walking towards him confidently. " Look I'm here, I do want you but-" he captured her lips in a kiss and she tried to fight, but in the end she responded, kissing him back with all the emotions she held to herself for the last few months.

They broke the kiss, both stared into each others eyes lustfully " You always do this to me" Bella said leaning in to kiss him again while he unbuttoned her shirt.

* * *

Chapter 10, in process... :)


	10. Perfect?

Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series or the characters...

Author's Note: Thank you for telling me your thoughts on my recent chapters, :) Many different scenes in this chapter....

* * *

Chapter 10 Perfect?....

Bella went over her curfew. She spent almost five hours in Jake's room, most of the time being naughty and talking.

" I have a feeling you love me, Bella Swan" Bella snorted " Well think about it, you risk your life and stay past your curfew, for me. You had sex with me numerous times, and my dad's downstairs, for m-" she cut him off " Your room is on the second floor!" she said grinning

" Whatever, oh and did I mention, you can't stand to hurt me ever and if you do, you'd only be hurting yourself" Bella scoffed and folded her arms

" I can't stand to hurt lots of people" Jake snorted " But, we weren't really that close, so what was there? a 'connection'?" Bella nodded " Actually, yes" Jake raised his eyebrows

" Okay you love me, case closed!" Bella's snort turned into a giggle and she laid on her back and sighed content. " I'm tired" she said with a yawn " It is two in the morning" Bella laughed " I'm surprised Billy hasn't come up here with suspicions".

" He knows" Bella turned her head to look at him and they heard a sudden knock on the door. Bella stared at the door for a moment and quickly jumped out of Jake's bed.

She swore repeatedly as she tried to put on her jeans but then realised she hadn't even put on her underwear yet.

Jake stayed in bed and stared at her looking for her MIA underwear. He slowly got out of bed, put on his boxers and a shirt and walked towards the door, Bella quietly yelled at him to stop. She gave up and ran to Jake's bathroom to hide, Jake opened the door to Billy

" Hey son, it seems as if Bella's here to stay" Jake chuckled and shrugged " Well, I've called Charlie and he agrees to let her stay here as long as it's in separate rooms" Jake pretended to be disappointed and yelled back in his room

" You hear that, Bells?" "Yeah!" Billy and Jake chuckled at the distant answer.

" I trust you'll show Bella a room fit for her" Jake nodded as Billy went downstairs.

Jake closed his door and walked to the end of his room and opened his bathroom door, he saw Bella sitting on his sink counter holding her jeans. She looked up at him " He's gone?" Jake nodded

" Yeah, he called Charlie and you can stay" Bella rolled her eyes, everything seemed to be easier with Jake. She hopped off his sink counter and walked past him, but she received slap on her ass from Jake before getting out of the room completely.

She gasped with a grin and walked back to his room

" Well aren't you gonna show me my room?" she said yawning.

Jake walked back to his room and surprised Bella by wrapping his arms from behind her. She turned around in the hug and received a passionate kiss from Jake, she responded and then pulled back when he picked her up " I'm tired" she moaned.

" You don't need to move for this" he moved towards the bed and laid her on her back as he knelt down, Bella gasped.

* * *

They took nearly an hour just to say goodnight, Jake even came into her room just to be next to her.

Finally at three forty, Bella and Jake were in their own rooms.

She missed his warm body next to hers, protecting her from everything. But she soon got to sleep and dreamed about Jake and herself happy together, things were looking up for Bella.

*******

The next day, Bella had left Jake at noon.

For the whole day they felt like a couple on their honeymoon.

Billy didn't seem surprised at all " Take good care of each other" was all he said smiling.

Jake had drove Bella home an hour ago and she came home facing a worried Renee.

Renee had demanded to know what they had been up to, Bella had managed to calm her down, she had no choice but to lie and say she was still a virgin. Bella stayed in her room watching T.V, and she jumped at her door opening.

She saw Sarah with her mouth open in shock, but she still managed a huge smile.

Sarah shut her door and stared at Bella still smiling and sat next to her on her bed " I have a photo- well Gossip Girl has a shot of you leaving Jake's house in the same clothes today!" Bella laughed

" Yes, I spent the night at his house" Sarah gestured with her hand to continue

" And we made love many many times and that's so unfair to you, I'm sorry" Bella said in her pretend apology.

Sarah giggled " You could've just said you made up, but I would've asked anyway".

" Oh wow, the girls at school are gonna be shocked" Bella nodded chuckling

" Announce it, I just love being with him. I've never felt this way before, not even with- you know" Sarah laughed

" Aww" Bella laughed along. She sighed content " So you gonna go prom with him?" Bella snickered

" You still thinking of that?" Sarah nodded " Haven't you?" Bella shrugged " I've been kinda busy" Sarah smiled knowingly " Well, I've been thinking about it and I can't wait. I feeling everything's gonna be perfect" Bella giggled

" You're sure about that?" Sarah nodded " Jake and Nicholas have gotten over their commitment problem" Bella laughed

" Commitment?". " Yeah, Nicholas is the only one for me and I got a feeling about Jake…" Bella laughed harder

" Hey don't laugh!, you're my maid of honour at me and Nick's wedding" Sarah picked up a pillow and hit Bella. " I'm Sorry!, you're right" Sarah nodded

" You know I'm right, I bet you sing Only You into your hairbrush thinking of Jake all the time" Bella punched her " Hell no!" Bella considered " But I might start" they giggled. It was moments like this Bella cherished with Sarah.

* * *

" Oh my God!, it's worse than I thought. Everyone's staring" Bella giggled quietly, but she was still shy at the attention her and Jake were getting.

" Yeah, I wish Paul would stop staring at your ass" Jake said glaring at him, which made Paul smirk and look away.

" No one's ever done that before" she giggled at Jake's expression " Well apart from that one time you wore a mini skirt" Bella nudged him

" Yeah, lets never speak about that again, 'kay?" Jake chuckled with her.

" Maybe we should stop holding hands" Bella laughed at a girl who looked as if she was having a stroke "But I love holding your hand" Jake said beaming, she grinned back " Feeling's mutual, they'll get over it right?" Jake did an unsure face

" I don't know, didn't I tell you girls die for me?" Bella scoffed. She realised Sarah was approaching them with a sweet smile " Aw, love birds! This is the sweetest sight ever" Jake and Bella chuckled. Sarah noticed a brunette staring at the trio

" What?!, you never seen a couple before?" she said challenging her, the brunette glared and flounced off. Bella laughed " I'm loving the jealousy, but I'm not looking forward to getting hurt" Sarah shook her

" Don't worry, any girl- I could take'em and I'm sure if any guy who had a crush on Jake tried anything, Jake or Nicholas would fuck them up" Jake laughed " I guess it is possible for men to crush on me" Bella snorted. " Come on, we gotta get to class" she said taking both Jake and Sarah's hands leading them to the entrance doors.

*******

Jake, Sarah, Bella and Nicholas sat in Jake's entertainment room drinking and chatting with Jake's sister Rachel and her and Jake's friend Bobby.

" I'm telling you, I could pick up a car if I wanted to" Sarah almost choked on her drink, she was sitting on Nicholas's lap listening to the guy's testosterone talk. Bella laughed at Bobby

" No way, it's a physical impossibility" Sarah nodded rapidly coughing while Nicholas patted her on the back to try and stop the coughs.

" Bobby, you'll say anything to impress girls" Jake said laughing, while twirling his finger through Bella's hair . Bobby shook his head

" I'm telling you-" Rachel interjected " Bobby, no" she said shaking her head giggling.

Jake laughed and got up to go to the rooms mini kitchen for a drink, Bobby followed. " Hey" Jake smiled in greeting

" So, that's a really great girl you have out there. She's …stunning" he said looking out the kitchen for a moment eyeing Bella.

Jake smirked and arched a brow" You don't have a crush on her, do you?" Bobby laughed

" I crushed on all your girls, I wanna have a turn on this one" Jake's face fell and he put his drink down, he looked at Bobby seriously

" No Bobby, 'this one's' for life". Bobby's eyes widen and he smiled a little

" Jake Black, committing?" Jake snorted " I'm not getting married or anything".

" Sounds like it. You just said she's for life, so…you're in love with her or something?" Jake swallowed, he couldn't believe what he had said himself

" So all this time…" Bobby trailed off stunned. Jake picked back up his drink and left Bobby in the kitchen. He went back to the room troubled but throughout his night he didn't show it.

* * *

Bella stared at Jake in his bed " Are you alright?" Jake looked at her and nodded

" I'm fine" she frowned " You're usually more talkative than this" Jake shrugged

" I don't always talk right after" Bella nodded and laid on her back, she didn't know why she was afraid at the moment.

" Penny for your thoughts?" her fear grew when Jake didn't respond " You remember when I use to always ask you out every Friday?" Bella chuckled

" Yeah, we were like fifteen. And it used to annoy the crap outta me, but I was still loving it" Jake smiled

"I spent so much time trying to get you"

" And now you have me". " And now I have you…" she noticed his thoughtful gaze

" Now you have me, aren't you content?" she knew she could have been jumping to conclusions, but she didn't want to lose him " No, of course I am" she relaxed

" Oh". " Don't worry, it's nothing" Bella sat up

" No, tell me. I want to know" Jake shook his head sitting up

" I don't think your ready to here this- I don't think I am" she sighed

" Is it bad?" Jake shrugged and she sighed again " Come on lay it on me!" Jake thought for a moment

" I don't think I could imagine myself with anyone else but you" she grinned at him " Are you trying to change the subject?" Jake shook his head " No, me and you,... it's forever" He sighed and looked shocked at himself

" I'm in love you, Bella" Bella raised her eyebrows " Jake! I swear to God-"

" Bella!, I've just told you. Why would I joke about something like that?, I've known you since like twelve and to tell you the truth, I lied about when I started liking you! I've started showing interest since we first met and I didn't want anyone to know cause I would probably be known as the guy who's still hung up on his middle school crush. So yes it's not some sick joke I'm in love with you and I'm..scared, maybe because deep down I still can't forget 'bout Cullen and I think you won't ever be able to love someone else beside him" he was off the bed now looking at her intensely.

She swallowed and stared at him for a long moment before trying to speak " Oh…Jake, of course I'm able to love someone else apart from…Edward. I just need time" Jake nodded sitting back down " I know you do, I'm sorry" Bella shook her head

" Don't be, you deserve to tell me how you feel" he nodded. It was silent, she got up and threw on her clothes quickly " I'll see you tomorrow?" she said unsure " Yeah" she nodded and walked towards his door and opened it, glancing back at him lying on his bed staring at his ceiling thoughtfully.

She walked out and closed the door quietly sighing.

*******

She got home and went straight to her room and laid on her bed.

She hated the silence and she felt like how she felt during those three months.

She picked up her phone and dialled Sarah's number. It rang and she hoped Sarah would be able to pick up

" You have time for me at night, now?" Bella smiled

" I always have time for you, now I hope you'll say the same" Sarah made a 'hmmm' sound " Well, depends on what you've done" Bella made a shocked sound " I've done nothing, …Jake has fallen in love with me…he told me".

" Okay, okay. Not really news, but what did you say?" Bella explained what she told him after she didn't think he was being serious

" Well, you are capable of that…right?" Bella nodded, but realised she was on the phone

" Yes, but I need time. It's hard to forget the first person you loved" she said looking down at her sheets

" I'm sure he knows that"

" But he seemed freaked out" Bella said remembering his surprised expression

" He did just figure it out, now I'm kinda spooked" Bella raised a brow " Huh?" Sarah chuckled

" Well, I think he must have known this all along since he was growing up with you, but he didn't really figure it out and other girls where always there and I'm sure his 'feelings' for them had blocked his ones for you. And just think, he was thinking about way back then…so does this mean he was thinking of kids when you were fu-" Bella interjected " Stop, Stop, Stop! No it doesn't mean that!!" Sarah laughed hard on the other line

" It's just weird, but forget that…what did you do after that awkward moment?" Bella sighed

" I left, but on a good note" Sarah didn't respond. But she then sighed thoughtfully " Well, tomorrow you'll see each other and talk it or hug it out".

Bella chuckled " Well, I'm not gonna be able to sleep"

" But, I know you're tired you were in bed with Jake" Bella laughed lightly

" And for once I didn't mean it in a dirty way. Well get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, Swansy" Bella laughed and said her goodbye before hanging up.

She took off her shoes and shut her eyes, realising how tired she was. She hoped the next day would work wonders, she didn't want to lose Jake over what happened.

* * *

Bella woke up in her prior outfit from the night before.

She rubbed her eyes, her chest felt heavy like if she held back from crying for a whole night.

She slowly sat up and realised she had got up half an hour before her alarm was suppose to ring.

She unset it and went to the shower, she really wanted to have a bath instead, Sarah said it always helped her, but it didn't seem to make a difference for Bella.

But today she just wanted get ready and go see Jake.

After her shower, she dressed in just her shirt and pants then skipped breakfast. She wanted to get to school early so she could speak to Jake, but he was never early for school. She stared at the clock downstairs and sighed, it wasn't even near nine.

So she trudged back upstairs to watch some TV, " My life is so boring" she murmured to herself.

She stayed in her room watching sitcoms until she thought it was best to drive herself to school, it would give her something to do so she wouldn't think about what happened.

She would just read in to it a lot and fantasize the worst case scenario and it would end up with her being mauled to death by a tiger. She ran for the door and got in her car like if it was the end of the world.

*******

" You're an idiot" Jake looked at Sarah with a raised eyebrow, she quickly dismissed it " Not because you were actually man enough to admit your feelings-" " But because?…" Sarah glared " I'm getting there!" he raised both hands in defence

" Sorry, I'm just a little…I don't know".

" Judgement day's not here yet. Anyway, you're an idiot because it took you till now to realise that you're in love with her. It took thinking about kids to do that?" Jake stared at her in disbelief

" No I wasn't thinking about…well I was but not before. It was something Bobby said" Sarah groaned

" Uh I hate that guy, he was hitting on me all night. You should tell that guy to get his own girlfriend, I know what he does. He just waits until you guys drop the girl you're dating, then he…pounces!" Jake chuckled

" Sorry 'bout that. But he did sort of said that when me and Bella were through, he wants a 'turn'" Sarah groaned in disgust " Slime ball, how do you hang out with him?! I swear, I know you Jake- you have more class" Jake sighed and she smiled apologetically " Sorry" he continued

" I told him that me and her are forever. And he reminded me of all those times…and when I first met her" Sarah nodded

" Yeah you couldn't shut up about her. It's crazy how did you turn from sweet try- hard to a womanizing machine?, well former" they laughed. After a moment of silence passed Sarah spoke " But you know what else made you an idiot?" Jake looked at her

" That smile you just gave Leah before we sat here" Jake sighed " I was being friendly, I'm not a total jerk to my ex's…what? It's not like you're my girlfriend or anything" Sarah glared at him in shock

" No but I'm best friends with your girlfriend and I feel her pain. So break her heart and I'll break your face" Jake laughed.

Sarah turned around to the sound of a car pulling up, she turned around quickly " Duh duh duh…" Jake turned around and saw an awkward Bella, stepping out of her car eying him. Jake exhaled a breath he didn't even realise he was holding

" Okay so this is my exit" Sarah and Jake jumped off the bench they were sitting on and waited for Bella to greet her. " Hey Bella" Sarah beamed at her, Bella smiled back and looked at Jake " Well, I'll see you guys later-" she was suddenly interrupted by a loud, high pitched voice

" Hey Jake!". They all looked behind Sarah to see one of Leah's friends approach them

" Here she comes to wreck the day" Sarah said in a low sing song voice.

" Sherry…" she looked Jake over, uncaring of Bella.

Many girls loathed her but she just didn't know it.

Everyone knew if they ever crossed her, their reputation would be killed in heartbeat. Unlike most of the girls Bella encountered at Noble High, Sherry seemed to be more natural in physical appearance.

She wore her golden brown hair in a high ponytail most of the time and her skin was very smooth and naturally blushed, Bella didn't even think she needed make up. She however, was a total bitch

" I'm sorry but I just have to ask this question to Bella" she glanced at Bella, who stepped back a little nervous " How does it feel to lose?" Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion, while Sarah had murder in her eyes. " What?" Bella looked at Jake who looked at the heavens exasperated

" Sherry, we're kinda in the middle of something" " Surely it can wait?" Sherry said sweetly never taking her eyes off Bella.

" How does it feel to lose to Leah?" Bella froze and she couldn't stop looking at Jake

" That's enough. Being polite automatically means I'm dating her?" Sherry scoffed

" You asked her to call you" Sarah made an annoyed growl

" Sherry! Just stop causing trouble. We all know you're only doing this just to be a bitch, Jake doesn't want you. Get over it" Bella did get satisfaction of Sarah making a fool out of Sherry, but she wanted to know what she was talking about. She thought she was reading way too much in to it, everyone knew how spiteful Sherry Lane was

" Why did you want her to call you?" Jake looked at her surprised, Sherry smirked at Bella and looked at Jake curiously. Jake looked at them both and closed his eyes in despair

" We're friends, we don't even hang around a lot" Sherry laughed, it was laugh everyone found annoying a laugh that made her sound like a pig. " Please, you were all over her" Sarah glared at her

" Sherry get the hell out of here" " Or what?" she sneered " Before my special friend meets that horrible complexion you call a face" Sherry's jaw dropped slightly, she looked like no one had ever spoken to her like that before

" Oh and his name's fist" Sarah added with a fake smile. Jake met Bella's gaze, he didn't know how long she was staring at him for

" No it's okay I'll go" Bella said starting to head for the stairs, Jake grabbed her wrist

" I'll come" Sherry sighed frustrated " Whatever, you better not be playing games with Leah. Otherwise you'll have me to answer to" she gave Sarah a glare before sashaying off.

Sarah made a hand gesture of killing Sherry before storming off to the stairs to get to her locker. " Don't listen to her" Jake said simply " I know I surprised you last night…but I'm not rushing anything" Bella nodded

" It's fine, I know you won't" they had an awkward silence before Bella had walked towards the stairs, Jake followed uncomfortably.

* * *

" You alright?" Jake asked Bella worried

" One thousand two hundred and twenty two…oh I'm sorry, I was just counting the number of times you've asked me that today!" she snapped

" Sorry" Bella sighed, she didn't even know why she bothered trying to hurt him, she was only hurting herself.

" It's just that, you haven't said much today. You've hardly spoken to me, you've been avoiding me. I mean this is the third time I've seen you today, and the second time was for only like twenty seconds" she shrugged. Jake snapped

" Look, I told you, Sherry was just-" Bella interjected " Being Sherry I know" Jake stopped in his tracks causing Bella to automatically stop " You don't believe me" he said without emotion accusing her, she didn't say anything.

" You don't trust me" he accused again, she stayed silent " Why?" he asked " I'm not gonna get hurt again"

" So you refuse to let anyone in?" she swallowed

" Is it because of what I said?" she looked down " What you've said changed things. What if I can't be able to return those feelings?…and I'm sorry if I've been thinking about your reputation, I was just being cautious. I know Sherry's a total bitch but I can't help but think…" Jake stared at her

" So what do you want?" Bella shook her head confused " I don't know" she didn't want to answer any more questions, she walked to her car as quickly as possible.

*******

Bella realised she was crying when she was three quarters through her journey home.

The realisation made her cry even more, she drove faster and was shocked that she was at home in less than three seconds, she blinked causing another tear to roll down her cheek.

She realised a silver car parked in front of her home, she quickly parked her car and opened her car door and jumped out. She eyed the car, it seemed familiar. She opened her door quickly and gasped, she cried even harder at the sight of him, everything seemed to slow down and the colour faded to black and white.

She managed to get his name out, though it seemed to come out as a sob " Edward".

* * *

As you can see, I'm not done with Edward...But don't worry, Bella's not gonna do anything irrational. Chapter 11 coming soon...


	11. Lala

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Author's Note: Sorry. I dropped a lot of F bombs here, but you know teenage frustration.... Oh and Bella has finally reached her limit( That's why it's also named 'Lala')....

* * *

Chapter 11 Grounds for Divorce- Part 1 -Lala-

Edward's first instinct was to hug her until she stopped, so he did.

They stood together, Bella's face on his chest sobbing, ruining his shirt. She felt wrong crying on him, she made an attempt to escape to her room, but he wouldn't let her.

He held on to her, she wanted to ask so much questions the first one being 'What the hell are you doing here?', but the stupid crying made it impossible for anything she said to be understood.

So instead she just let the tears escape.

********

Bella turned on her side and opened her eyes, she realised she was lying down.

She was in bed.

She panicked immediately sitting up and saw Edward sitting on her bed fully clothed, she sighed relieved. He looked at her cautiously

" **That **didn't happen" he kept his stare on her, she shook her head " It's not gonna happen again…I think" he still looked at her unsure. " What time is it?" she asked trying to get his mind off her behaviour that afternoon

" About eleven" she gave him a shocked look, she couldn't believe he spent so many hours with her. He hasn't done anything like that since he was with her, when they weren't so far away from each other. She got out of bed, her chest heavy with worry, misery and stress

" What are you doing here?" he seemed far away in thought " You never stopped crying, you didn't sleep until nine. I've never seen you in such pain, what caused you that?" she could tell he was avoiding her question

" What are you doing here?" she asked again

" At the risk of adding to your troubles, I can't tell you. But I stayed for you Bella" Bella shook her head confused

" Why?, We broke up. It means you don't have to care anymore"

" I've never stopped caring. And no one likes to be alone, I couldn't leave you like…that" she sighed and sat down on her bed facing away from him

" Well you'll be happy to know that I don't plan on suicide anytime soon" she looked back at him briefly

" Thanks" she laid back on her bed staring at her ceiling " You're not okay, I want to know what happened" she looked around the room before looking at him and shrugged

" I screwed up everything. …I would like to think that this isn't my fault, but I can't convince myself of that" she sighed holding back her emotions

" It's just so hard" he took her hand, inside she wanted to scream for the warmer one.

" That's the only thing I heard you say hours ago" her brows raised " Oh" he sat up straighter " What is?". she didn't want to look at him while telling him " Being in a…relationship…" she paused to look at Edward's face, his brows furrowed together at the word 'relationship', she looked away "…with someone who is known for their…player ways" Edward nodded almost bitterly

" You must be talking about the infamous Jacob Black" she didn't need to answer, she heard the envy in his voice

" You know what?, we don't have to talk about-" she was cut off " When?" he asked absent minded

" Does it matter?" he didn't answer " He's a dead man".

" What?, this isn't his fault" he got up, he looked like he was talking to himself " He shouldn't have taken away what was mine in the first place" she looked at him stunned and got up herself " So what am I? some toy?" he looked at her

" You like being treated this way?!" she felt blinding, hot, white anger and she slapped him across his face hard

" You're acting like a hypocrite. Godammit Edward Cullen!, You don't love me at all, you just love the **idea **of me. You kissed Rose when we were together and if I had known that maybe I'd start wondering too, you could have been out fucking half of the city while you were gone for all I know! And now your behaving like some spoiled brat, you had me. And I'm not yours anymore…And truth be told I don't think I ever was, you get all possessive and you want no one else to have me when your out there screwing around! And now I'm with a guy you actually don't give a fuck unless it all blows up in my face, and now you're angry because I wanna fix it?!, well fuck you!!"

she knew she went overboard but she couldn't help it, she was sick of holding back that one emotion- anger, most of it was from Edward and she felt the need to unleash it on him.

He looked at her stunned " But I **do** love you" she didn't want to be near him or alone in the house so instead she stormed out of her room and went downstairs, he followed her and went outside. She waited until he left to run to her car.

* * *

" What the hell was he doin' here?" Bella shook her head " Probably to tell me that he still loves me and blah blah blah,…and he did"

Sarah sipped her drink " So what did you do?" " I screamed at him. I'm just so sick of trying to stay happy and when I finally can't keep my emotions in any longer, I break down". " I'm here for you" Bella reached to hug her. They sat outside in her backyard, another thing that calms Sarah down was being outside, under the night sky breathing in the cool air.

For once her method on Bella worked. Bella closed her eyes, she wanted more time to prepare herself for school. She was not ready.

********

Bella sat on the bench Jake and Sarah sat on yesterday. It was seven and not one student was at school. She took a look around the huge field, she sat for a moment thinking about the first time she arrived at Noble high.

The older ones were telling her it's not as scary as it looked, and that no problems ever occurred from that school, she smiled at the memory to herself. Yeah right.

********

Bella had no idea why she was at Summer's bar, it was maybe because she had nowhere else to go.

She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to wake Sarah, she didn't want to stay at school all alone and she of course did not want to go and see **him**.

She sat down by herself on a table at the far back of the bar. " Wow, …it's seven thirty. That's way too early to be drinking" she said to a black haired girl sitting in front of her with her brows raised.

She didn't think she ever saw anyone do that "I'm thirsty and anyway, this is a bar. And you're in here…" Bella shrugged " My friend's Dad owns this place, and I just decided to come here because…" she trailed off, the girl smiled " …I'm thirsty?".

" Well then order a drink" she paused " You're Bella Swan right?" Bella narrowed her eyes " How do you know?" the girl chuckled " Don't worry I'm not a stalker. I go to Noble High, I'm Amanda. Wanna join another 'Nobler'?" Bella cautiously got up to join her " I've never seen you there before, what class are you?"

********

" Jake!" Jake spun round to Sarah " You seen Bella?" he shook his head

" I thought she was sick" they walked to Jake's locker, Sarah shook her head

" She was fine last night. And this morning she was gone, she won't answer her cell" Jake shot her a concerned look.

" She didn't even leave a note" " Well maybe she just wanted some time alone. We should give her that".

" Maybe it's Edward" Sarah said fearfully, Jake gave a confused look " What?, Cullen left long time…" he saw her shake her head again " He came back?!, when?" " Yesterday, Bella yelled at him and he left and I don't know if he has anything to do with this.

But Edward doesn't really give up does he?" Jake punched his locker in frustration. Sarah looked down anxiously and looked at her watch " It's twelve, we shouldn't make assumptions like this".

" She could have been gone since you fell asleep last night" Sarah sighed " I just think we should wait before getting a little too dramatic". " But that's your style" They spun round to Bella's voice, Sarah shoved her books in Jake's arms and caught Bella in a huge hug " Where have you been?!" she paused to look at her " You're wearing my clothes" Bella shrugged

" Sorry, I couldn't sleep. I woke up at five, and I went to a…restaurant to have breakfast.

I didn't feel so great afterwards so I waited it out and I felt better…so here I am!" she said gesturing to herself, Sarah looked at Jake briefly he nodded " I'm glad you're okay, Bella" he said giving back Sarah her books.

He walked towards the school's exit doors. " Well he doesn't seem too happy" Bella chuckled, Sarah eyed her warily " I think you need to sit down".

* * *

Bella unsteadily sat on the bench she sat on earlier " Well, I'm sitting down" Sarah looked at her and sighed " I really don't know how the teachers didn't notice, you can't pretend to be sober when you're like half drunk" Bella shrugged

" I thought I was doing a pretty good job".

She stared at the field and her eyes fixed on Jake speaking to Leah, her eyes narrowed. " What's wrong?" Bella averted her gaze " Nothing" though she felt sick to her stomach. " I thought you were gonna stop keeping in your emotions" Bella smirked to herself

" Oh yeah. Well…I need liquor" Sarah raised her brows, Bella nodded " Hard liquor" Sarah giggled

" Okay, but I really think you've had enough" she looked towards Jake and Leah " Ah, I think he's just talking to her about yesterday" " What happened yesterday?!" Sarah put up her hands " Calm down, Bella. You were there!" Bella narrowed her eyes confused

" I was?" Sarah looked at her concerned

" Yeah, remember Sherry?…Bella are you okay?" Bella went back to staring at Jake

" Yeah I remember. I'm fine". " Who did you drink with anyway?" Bella rolled her eyes

" So you don't think I'm capable of drinking alone?" Sarah shook her head " No" Bella gave her an incredulous look " Unbelievable, I met this girl who goes to our school. She was really nice" Sarah looked away trying to think

" Do I know her?" Bella shook her head " I don't think so" Bella stared at Jake and Leah laughing

" Bella, don't worry about that" Bella shook her head and got up. Sarah got up too " Bella, don't do anything you'll regret" Bella looked at her, then back at the two who were now in a hug

" If you'll excuse me, I'm about to go kill my 'boyfriend'" Bella charged across the field, Sarah close to her

" Does that look friendly to you?" Bella said walking quickly towards them, Sarah caught Sherry's eye from the far back of the field, she smirked at her.

" What are you gonna do?" Bella shrugged " Let's just say I'm not gonna hold back" they were getting near them " Sherry's watching, she set this up. She must've told Leah to talk to him and get all friendly on him! I'm begging you to think about this" Bella stopped in her tracks and Sarah breathed out a breath of relief

" Well, I'll like to thank Sherry for this opportunity" she carried on to where Leah and Jake laughing, if Bella wasn't so angry, she would have thrown up.

She approached the confused couple " Bella?" she tried to speak, she felt anger over power her and she suddenly pushed Leah on the ground. Jake and Sarah tried to control her

" Bella!, what are you doing?!" Jake said struggling to hold her, Leah got up slowly clutching her elbow. She charged for Bella and threw her to the ground. " I give up" Sarah said watching Bella and Leah roll on the ground scratching at each other and pulling on one and another's hair.

Jake realised nearly everyone on the pitch watched and started walking towards the two.

Bella pinned Leah to the ground and punched her, Jake heard the sound of the punch and used all his strength to pull her off. Boys had cheered for Bella and jeered when Jake had pulled her off.

" There's nothing to see here!, go before you get us into trouble" Sarah said pushing at random guys. As Bella settled down since, Jake had kept holding her waist holding her back, the crowd slowly faded away. Leah was on the floor covering her eye, Sherry rushed over just in case she was about to start again

" My parents are gonna here about this!" she said looking at her hand for blood, Bella tried once again to escape

" I don't care, what are they gonna do? I'm Bella fucking Swan!" Sarah sighed after Sherry led Leah away

" I'm surprised a teacher didn't see this, Bella are you nuts?!" Bella nudged Jake, he let go and watched her go back to where she was originally sat before her outburst. " I'm gonna go and make sure Sherry doesn't make up crap about this" Sarah left and Bella waved.

Jake nodded and went towards Bella, she stared at him _Oh here we go…_ he glared at her " I'll start with a less complicated question, what the hell was that?!" she laughed

" A fight" she said as she walked towards another bench at the back, where no one else was. He followed her " Why?, why would you do something like that?, what were you thinking?" she sat down

" I was angry at you" Jake shrugged " After yesterday, I didn't think you would care anymore" she shrugged " What's going on Bella?, you go missing for hours before school, you show up later drunk like you don't give a fuck and now you're starting fights with every girl I speak to" Bella raised her brows " Not **every** girl". " So were you doing this just for the sake of it?".

" No!" he shook his head at her" You may not care about my feelings at all Bella, but on my part, I care. I care about you" she scoffed

" Yeah right, do you not remember what I saw?" " What you saw was me apologizing to Leah. I should be there with her" she glared

" Then go, why are you still here?". " Because you're who I care about" Bella stood up, she did too quickly because she had a sudden head rush, she grabbed her head in pain " You're trying to make it look like as if I don't care" he shrugged

" Why do you care?" she walked around him, he followed " Why do you care if I'm with another girl?!" she pushed him away, but didn't succeed " Why?, tell me exactly why you care, now?!" she stayed where she was and covered her head " Stop!" " You know what you're just scared" she looked up abruptly " Scared?…I know who you are-"

" No forget that, I told you you're different, everyone can see it except you!. I faced it, stop running away!". Bella nodded

" Scared?, is that what you think I am?" Jake nodded glaring

" Yeah".

She laughed bitterly" I just gave Sherry bitch Lane's best friend a black eye for you, knowing she might do something to fuck me up later" she stared at him, he shrugged. She looked away and ran to the building

" Hey" he ran after her. She passed a number of students looking at her, she ignored the big headache she was getting.

She reached inside the building and ran to the office's door. The secretary jumped when she saw Bella race for the exit

" Hey!, lunch is nearly over you can't leave school premises!" Bella ignored her and kicked the door and ran down the school's entrance steps. Jake was right behind her, the secretary yelled

" Mr. Black get back here!" Jake ignored her and came to a slow stop outside the school where Bella was

" I just kicked down the school door, I'm leaving the property. I could be expelled. I'm giving up education, but I'm not scared!" Jake breathed heavily " Bella!" he looked back to see Sarah. Bella started her run again, Jake groaned and followed yelling for her to stop. Sarah did the same, she saw Bella running for the highway " Bella!, what are you doing?!!" Bella ran faster to get to the busy road

" Stop!!" she screamed standing near the road

" Oh God, Bella just step away from the street" Bella went closer

" Every time you come closer, I'm one second away from death" Sarah swallowed " Bella, you're drunk, just let us-"

" No!" she yelled tears welling up "Almost fifteen accidents have happened here at Noble High, all because of this road" she looked at Jake who looked at her with disbelief and shock

" Scared?" she ran in the road as Sarah screamed. She was lucky she wasn't hit straightaway, she stood in the middle of the road. Her face was hard, but tears were running down her cheeks

" C'mon, I'm not scared! Hit me!" she screamed, she felt like they were repeatedly doubting her.

A bus approached her and the driver honked his horn. She closed her eyes and waited, she then suddenly felt her body fly across the air. She gasped for air, something heavy was on her chest

" I'm not afraid" she gasped again

" I'm…not scared…that…I love you" she closed her eyes, she felt numb all over and the world was fading away.

* * *

Okay...don't hate me. Chapter 12 coming sooner than you think. Don't worry about a thing... ^^


	12. Life at Noble High

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Author's Note: I know you probably thought I went crazy in the last chapter, but ...I haven't :)

* * *

Chapter 12 Grounds For Divorce Part 2- Life At Noble High

Bella opened her eyes slowly, she still felt pressure on her chest " Bella?" her vision was slightly blurred, but it came into focus on Sarah's worried face.

" S-Sarah?" she looked on her right and saw Sarah holding her hand against her tear stained cheek.

" Bella, don't ever do that to me again!" she said still crying. Bella tried to sit up, the huge headache was still there

" No are you nuts?!, lay back down" Sarah said trying to keep Bella down.

Bella shut her eyes in pain " I'm sorry" it came out as a whisper, she squinted her eyes in confusion " What happened anyway?, how long was I here for? And where's Mom and Dad,…Jake?" Sarah patted her hand assuring her

" Your parents are outside, I have to tell them you're awake" she paused " You were in here for two days" Bella gasped and shut her eyes trying to remember, various scenes flashed in her head

_**" You'll be happy to know that I don't plan on suicide anytime soon" **_she winced as she remembered the smell of gasoline, the feeling of the rough, hard ground as she hit it. Then flashes of a black haired girl assaulted her mind _**" I'm Amanda" **_she remembered the anger she felt.

" You okay?" Bella was interrupted from her thoughts " I'm confused and I got this really bad headache, and my…stomach" Sarah nodded and sniffed

" I'll let you get some rest"

" Wait" Bella grabbed her wrist weakly " What about Jake?" Sarah looked at her deciding if she should tell her anything " He saved your life. No one's seen him after that, not even Billy. I don't know if he thinks your dead, he won't even answer to me" Bella sighed " This is all my fault" Sarah sighed

" He probably went out of the city for a while, I'm sure he'll be back. I gotta go before your parents get suspicious, love you" Bella half smiled " Love you too".

* * *

Sarah closed the door and got out her cell, she had been leaving messages on his cell since he left " Jake please …come back, it's Bella" she paused wondering if she should tell him or let him find out on his own. She hung up with a small smile, she was determined for this to work out. She walked back to the waiting room, where Bella's parents were.

*******

Bella had woken up again after three more hours of sleep, whether the doctor's thought she was ready or not, Bella still wanted visitors. Renee rushed over and kissed her all over her face

" Bella?!, you scared us all!" Bella wriggled slightly " Mom, I'm okay" she frowned

" Far from it, I'm staying home from work after you're discharged. I heard what happened" Bella looked at them confused " What happened?" Renee looked at Charlie " What is it?" Bella looked at the doctor

" You were trying to commit an act of suicide due to a kind of drug, we did a test and we found a trace in your system" Bella looked at her parents, she saw the slight look of disappointment

" Don't worry, we'll do whatever we can to help you get through this" Bella stuttered

" I-I've never taken drugs. Mom, Dad you have to believe me…I remember I just had a few drinks and…" Charlie sighed " Have you any idea who might've want to drug you?" Bella closed her eyes again

" I had a drink …with this girl" at that moment Sarah had walked in the room with two cups of coffee, she gave one to Charlie and Renee and looked at Bella

" You're awake" Bella looked up at her " Do you know a girl called Amanda?, she's our age and she goes to Noble High" Sarah squinted her eyes " Amanda?, lots of kids go there but never have I heard of an Amanda girl. I don't even think she goes to our school. Why?" Bella gasped

" What?" Charlie came closer to Bella's bed " Where did you meet her?" Bella swallowed " At Summer's bar, I couldn't sleep so …I went there" they sighed." I'm sorry" she sat up her stomach pain and headache was slowly disappearing, Renee hugged her

" I'm just happy that you're alive. We'll do whatever it takes to get you safe, should we move schools?" Bella shook her head

" My friends are-" " -Of course we can't take you away, I meant holiday?" Sarah walked slowly to Bella's bed

" I think she needs some air right now" her eyes twinkled. Renee nodded and sighed

" When do you think she'll be able to leave soon, Doctor Gold?" he smiled " In a day or two, we just need to check out her blood stream. Even though it was a small amount. This drug may be effective on you in future, but we're sure it won't come as much harm to you." Bella laid back on her pillow

" I feel like I have a really bad cold".

" If that's the way you wanna describe it" Bella looked up to see Jake glaring at Sarah, who grinned at him.

" Well, I'm gonna get something to eat and leave you two to…" she trailed off as she went outside, Renee and Charlie awkwardly made their way outside. Renee stared warily at Jake as she walked past him and Charlie patted him on the shoulder.

Jake closed the door and stood where he was staring at Bella. She waited for him to yell at her or for him to fire questions. He walked towards her bed and sat on the chair near it " I was here ready to yell, mostly at Sarah but I can't" Jake turned his head to the sound of her heart rate on the monitor, she looked at it and covered her hands with her face. He chuckled

" She's back"

" Who is?" she mumbled under her hands. " The real Bella Swan" she took her hands away " Did you really think I would do that?, it's crazy" she looked at his face " Don't, I know, 'you drive girls insane' " Jake chuckled.

" Where did you go?" Jake shrugged " I went to see a…friend" Bella nodded

" Anyone I know?" " Well, yeah. He's worried, but I'll tell him that you're okay" Bella leaned forward " His name?" she said impatiently

" Well…it was …Edward"

" What the fuck?" she immediately clapped her hand over her mouth, Jake laughed

" You're thinking out loud, must be a side effect" Bella took her hand away " Why?!" she said sitting back

" It was the last place anyone would look" she stared at him, he looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep and his was dressing was more covering than usual " You saved me". " Yeah…you're welcome" she smiled

" I wasn't dead…was I?" he shook his head chuckling " Nope, but I couldn't watch you like that" she swallowed trying not to remember again " Sorry"

" There you go again" she sighed " What?" he took her hand

" Apologizing" she shrugged. " So did you and Eddy get along?" Jake chuckled

" Nope, when I got there I hit him" Bella snickered

" That's your way of saying 'Hello'?"

" Well, after what happened I just decided a punch was in order" she threw him a confused look " What happened?" he sighed

" You don't remember?, he stressed you out and then you erupted like mount Fuji, I was told" Bella closed her eyes briefly in understanding

" Over that?" Jake shrugged " Then I told him about the situation and he wanted to go. But I got him to think it through…" she listened

" Then today I get a call from Sarah about you…so I came back- she made me worry" Bella sat up

" Um, I was drugged!, I repeat, your girlfriend …" she trailed off

" Forget I just said that".

" Why?" she shrugged " …I haven't been behaving like one" Jake narrowed his eyes confused

" What about what you said?" Bella looked at him blankly " Huh?" he looked down disappointed. " What?, was it something I said? …Look, whatever drugged-Bella said forget it, I didn't mean a thing I said" she said softly.

His heart sank " Hey, you okay?" she asked, he didn't get to answer

" Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for Bella Swan?" Bella looked up to see a tall gentleman opening her door " Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt, I got a call from Renee Swan yesterday concerning you?" Bella looked at him confused " Who are you?" Jake asked eyeing the man

" Oh, I'm sorry. Rude of me not to introduce myself, I'm Doctor Schiltz, I am a professional counsellor" Bella looked at Jake, then at the man in disbelief " What?".

* * *

" Bella honey, we're very worried about you" Bella shrugged Renee's hand off her shoulder

" I was drugged!, I need to be worried about! …but not in **that **way" Charlie sighed " Dad, I'm fine". Sarah shook her head and Bella groaned

" Bella, it's not healthy to keep your emotions bottled up" Bella had to laugh " Listen to yourselves!".

" Well, drinking doesn't really make you do things you don't want to do, it makes you sort of lose your inhibitions" Bella looked back at Doctor Schlitz

" But I'm not saying it made you want to hurt yourself".

" So is she depressed?" Renee asked fearfully, Bella sighed heavily " I can't tell you anything about Bella's feelings unless she wants to share with me" everyone in the room looked at her, she looked away

" Fine, I don't need it, but fine" Renee hugged her " Oh honey, he's the best in the city. You'll feel better in no time". Bella pulled back

" I will feel better if I get my hands on some more of those pills" Renee gasped and the room was silent, " I have a stomach ache and I asked one of the nurses for something to help ease the pain. I'm not on drugs" she explained calmly through clenched teeth, even though she wanted to scream at them all. Jake suddenly burst out laughing at her expression

" How long have you had that pain?" Sarah inquired, Bella shrugged with her eyes on Jake " Since I woke up".

" I think you should tell Doctor Gold" Renee said concerned " I think you should stop worrying" Bella retorted irritated.

Sarah crossed the room to stand next to Renee, who was sitting on Bella's bed " This could be serious, what if you're pregnant?!" Sarah suddenly realised what she had said, she saw Bella's eyes widen, Jake stiffen and Bella's parent's jaws drop. Charlie had seem to turn a shade of red

" I-I mean…I'm overreacting" Bella nodded " Yeah especially since I haven't even done anything like… that" she said her eyes on Renee and Charlie, Charlie especially. They had seem to relax a little, Jake leaned into Bella

" I know what you did last summer" Bella giggled quietly, she knew it was only okay to be 'deflowered' when she was married- according to her parents, she never really thought of them as the 'religious' kind. Bella glanced around the room looking at everyone, she chuckled

" All of you are looking at me like if I only have a couple of days to live…it's really quiet" Doctor Schlitz cleared his throat

" Well, I've left my card with your parents. The appointment date is on it, it was good to meet you Bella and your friends" Bella nodded and waved as he left " That was quick. I really don't see how he's gonna help".

" He'll help you to remember" Jake said hopefully, Bella sighed and crossed her arms " Well, what if I don't want to remember?" he sighed, she eyed him for a moment " There's something you want me to remember" she said quietly. Jake took her hand and squeezed it

" Don't worry Bella, I'll be here for you too, every step of the way" he said with a twinkle in his eye. She wasn't gonna forget this.

***

_3 Weeks Later…_

"So how's everything going with Doctor Schlitz?" Sarah asked opening Bella's fridge searching for ice cream.

" Look below, It's going fine. It is actually sort of helping" Sarah took out a tub of ice cream beaming

" Great, I can't tell you how good it is to have the old Bella back" Bella's brows furrowed as she sat on her couch

" I couldn't have been that bad" Sarah let out a breath of surprise " Apart from the whole kicking Leah's ass and trying to kill myself stuff" Sarah shook her head, she didn't like the way she dismissed her out of character behaviour

" You wore my clothes" Bella shrugged " So, you wear mine sometimes" Sarah shook her head again " You wore, a white shirt that said 'I Love America' and green jeans! Overall-...Ew" Bella shrugged chuckling taking a spoon from her

" What's wrong with that?" " I don't think I mentioned that you wore yellow heels with it!" Bella concentrated trying to imagine herself wearing the clothes

" Okay, I'll give you that" she said taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream. " Definitely. So how's things with Jake?" Bella smiled " It's okay" she nodded " Okay?" Bella shrugged " Yeah, it would be perfect if I knew what he was waiting for".

Sarah gave her a confused look " Waiting? For what?" Bella nodded " That's exactly it!, I can't remember. I've obviously said something when I was crazed to him, that made him think.

And I have a feeling he wants me to find out for myself…hey, you wouldn't know what it is would you?" Sarah shrugged " Hey, he's your boyfriend" she said eating a spoonful of ice cream. Bella chuckled " But we haven't…you know…" Sarah laughed

" What?" Bella laughed along " Don't make me say it!" Sarah laughed harder

" She's back. Oh yeah, I'm so gonna make you say it" Bella flicked ice cream at her with her spoon

" No!…we haven't did …**that** since. And I think we're not going to until I remember what it is I said" Sarah didn't sober up " Oh Bella, I'm sure by the time you do remember, he'll break the headboard" Bella fought her laugh

" Why do I get the feeling that you have a little part in his plan?!" Bella said flicking more ice cream at her " There is no plan, I'm sure of it. And I have Nicholas so I haven't got the time to discuss plans with Jake" Bella nodded unconvinced.

" This sucks" Sarah looked up from the tub of ice cream

" What your hair?, I thought it was pretty good- even though 'crazy Bella' styled it" " Huh?".

" Your hair has been curled like that for forever" Bella shrugged " I like it" she said running her hands through her curled locks " And so does Jake, but anyway I was talking about the whole memory thing" Sarah sighed with a small smile" Bella, you have to give it time.

Doctor Schlitz is helping you slowly but you've seen results. I can tell that you're more relaxed mentally and you've managed to remember most of 'Amanda's' face and that helped the police. Your memory is gradually growing stronger so if I were you I would wait" Bella sighed

" I know, but I don't have time". Sarah stared at her " Just shut up and eat your ice cream". Bella looked down at the tub " You've almost eaten half of it, pig" Sarah made a pig sound that Bella couldn't stop laughing at.

* * *

Bella marched down Jake's road, she had left Doctor Schlitz in a hurry. She had remembered, she was under him and the words drowned out the sound of Sarah's screaming, the sound of the traffic and the sound of her own breathing _**I love you**_.

Bella walked quicker, she reached his gates and slowed down her walk to a stop. She opened them and ran to the door, it opened straightaway.

" Bella" Rachel greeted her beaming, it was almost as if she was expecting her

" Hey, how are you?" Rachel stepped aside for her to go in " I'm fine, but I know you're here to see Jake" Bella chuckled

" Yes, but I promise we'll do something together" Rachel smiled " You know where I am. Jake's in his room" Bella nodded, but hesitated at the stairs. " You look good" she turned around to Rachel giggling, she smiled " Thanks".

Bella walked quickly up the stairs almost running, she knocked on his room door swiftly.

She never went forward that quick, she was starting to think the drug did really leave an effect on her. The door was opened to a gorgeous Jake, she ogled him for a second. He beamed at her

" Yes?" she sighed

" Why do I seem to be the only person apologizing a lot in this relationship?" Jake shrugged and went into his room, she followed closing his door

" Because I'm so perfect?" he said with a smirk. She let out a short laugh and caught him in a hug " Um…okay. What's the apology for?" she didn't respond straightaway, his warm body and sweet scent preoccupied her mind " I remember" she said spellbound. He gave her a throaty laugh, shivers went down her spine " Remember?…" she shut her eyes

" What I said, just right now". Jake pulled her back " Which was?" she smiled at him adoringly

" Something important" " Yes?". Bella nodded " I said I liked your shirt"

Jake's smile slowly turned into a frown, she suddenly burst out laughing

" I love you!, you stupid, arrogant, gorgeous, perfect man!" Jake's frown slowly turned into a grin. He leaned in to give her a soft kiss, she hadn't sobered up

" Okay it wasn't that funny" she giggled in response. " So…" she sighed, he laughed " So?…" she waited expectantly

" What?" he asked confused, she chuckled " Okay I get it, I messed with you. You're doing it to me" Jake laughed confused " Oh, right um…do you wanna go to prom with me?".

" Uhh, you want to go to prom?" Jake raised his brows " Don't you?" Bella didn't answer unsure

" Prom is an important rite of passage- according to Sarah and she would kill you or me if we miss it" Bella let out a small giggle

" Okay. We'll go"

" Great" he went in for a hug, once again she almost forgot what was on her mind " Fair play" he pulled back " Huh?".

She stared at him " I'm ready" Jake threw her a confused look " Bella, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about".

She sighed " Well, you waited. I remembered, and now it's right…" he shrugged, she growled frustrated

" I walked all the way here to tell you this, right?" Jake nodded slowly

" Have you noticed-" she cut herself off

" Okay, I'm just gonna come straight out with it" Jake nodded " You tell it like it is Bella" she giggled.

As she stopped she took a deep breath, he joined mimicking her " Stop!" she said laughing, he laughed along " Okay sorry, say it".

" Well, this is sort of my way of telling you to…do me" Jake burst out laughing

" Really?, I always thought we had to go through-" she hit him cutting him off " No!, but I'm here…"

" and you're queer" she ignored him but still smiled

" And, mentally troubled or not I'm ready". Jake nodded " I just didn't think you felt like it, you could of just asked, Bella" he said beaming, she shifted nervously. She looked around the room, she didn't see Jake sneak up behind her and pick her up. " It's noon" Jake shrugged leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

Bella groaned to herself, Jake looked at her " What?" she shook her head " I promised myself not to think about it, about **her**" Jake waited " Her stupid page" Bella grumbled, Jake laughed " Oh, I thought she was dead!" Bella let out a loud laugh " I love you" she said in between giggles " I know".

***

Bella ran to her door after she heard the bell, she opened the door but was confused when no one was there. She looked around and noticed a small note on her step, she frowned and picked it up. She took another look around before shutting her door. She sat down and read the note

_You're welcome, B xoxo… _Bella's heart almost stopped, was it what she thought? She looked up wondering.

END

* * *

Well sadly we've come to the end of LANH, don't worry I have an epilogue coming soon. It's a surprise, but some of you probably won't be too surprised ;)


End file.
